Am I still more than a sister?
by romancegirl123546
Summary: This takes place after Ema said she just wanted to be a family. EmaxNatsume! The brothers still fight no matter what rejection is giving even if it's countless, with the twists and turn of Ema's life finally bring her to insanity or will her knight and shining armor save her from these crazy wolves? Lot's of romance!
1. Chapter 1

Brothers Conflict.

**Pairing unknown, until you have read my type of writing I would like some comments on who to have Ema end up with or be with throughout this fanfiction. I will probably be doing something like Ema having an ordinary day than tell me in the comments what pairing you would like, the name with the highest number will be the pairing. Enjoy~! I do not own brothers conflict…wish I did XD**

Ema's POV

Making dinner for 14 is hard…but it's enough to pay for having a family at least. A smiled formed on my lips leaving Juli in wonder.

"Ema, what are you thinking?"

"Just how nice it is to have such a great family."

"Ema~chan!" Someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around me.

"T-Tsubaki…? W-what is it?"

"Just wanted to see what you're making." He peered over my shoulder and examined the Japanese dinner I was preparing. It has been 8 months since I moved in and it was as if I was part of the family, well with everything that has been happening I guess I am part of the family now.

"How is this a nice family! Wolf's always touching you…" Juli was having another one of his little rages and as normal Tsubaki gave him a puzzled glance.

"Is he alright?" I nodded in response, if only they knew what he was saying maybe they would understand him? Coming back to reality I realized that Tsubaki still had his arms wrapped around my waits, his cheek almost touching mine; making my face flush bright red.

"T-Tsubaki I can't make dinner when you're holding me…"

"I don't need to eat." His grip was tightening and his face was coming in closer, my heart feels as if it will explode right this instant; I should be used to this now but I'm not…not even close.

"Tsubaki stop being a pig!"

"Kya! That hurt what was that for?" Azusa hit Tsubaki in the back of the head making him let go of his grasp.

"It's disrespectful to treat someone who's kindly making dinner for all of us isn't it?" Azusa gave me a quick smile as saying go back to what you were doing I'll take care of this guy. "But Azusa you would rather hug her than eat wouldn't you?" Azusa face went red.

"B-Baka, she's our sister you idiot!" He grabbed Tsubaki's arm and dragged him to the living room.

Guess Azusa actually thinks of me as family, even after I told Tsubaki that I just wanted to be family he still clings to me…actually the all still do.

"Ah Ukyo welcome home." I slightly bowed leaving a smile on his face. "Sorry I was late, I would've helped with dinner if I had come sooner."

"Ukyo you just want to see Ema in an apron and still the moment for all of us."

"Tsubaki you're so immature." Azusa and Tsubaki started another argument when Ukyo picked up an apron.

"I'll finish up you go have a shower, you're covered in flour." I looked down at myself. He's right from all the cooking I got most of the ingredients on me. Ukyo laughed as he saw my expression.

"T-thank you, I'll wash up right away!" I hurried to the bathroom.

"Ukyo seems to care for you a lot…darn wolves."

"Juli he's just being nice, I wouldn't want to eat dinner with most of the food on me would I?" Juli slightly nodded with a sigh. They're just being nice…I did say I only wanted to be a family they should respect that right?

"Any way Juli I'm having a shower so I'll meet you back at my room."

"Fine but scream in case of any wolves!" Juli scurried to my room leaving me with myself.

"Huh…might as well hurry dinner should be ready in half an hour I have 15 minutes to have a shower and 15 minutes to get changed that makes good timing. Taking off my clothes I could feel the cool air over my bare skin sending a chill down my spine. The water needs a couple minutes to get hot I'll wrap a towel around myself just in case.

After waiting a couple minutes I got in the shower, I still love these shower the water feels as if rain drops where falling over me. I've been in here way to long I'll use up all the hot water. Getting out I thought I heard the door open, must be my imagination.

"Now where did I put the towel…" Having my eyes closed so the water didn't get in I tried searching for my towel. There it is! Grabbing the towel I quickly wiped my face. "That's better…huh?" I turned my attention towards the door and saw Subaru standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. I looked down at myself and quickly covered my body with a towel.

"S-sorry!" Subaru sprinted out of the bathroom; d-did he see me n-naked? This is awful how am I going to face Subaru!

Quickly getting changed I hurried downstairs where Ukyo was setting down dinner. His gaze turned to me.

"Ema just in time, have a seat." I sat down where Ukyo was pointing and had a hot plate of food in front of me. Everyone started talking about how me and Yusuke were doing with our studies.

"I'm doing well actually so stop doubting me!"

"We're not doubting you but the college you want to go to is looking for very high grades and you…"

"Oh shut up!"

"And why is the college the same college as Ema? You aren't thinking of…"

"S-shut up bak! It's I really good college and I wanna have a future!"

"You just wanna be with Ema, you can't do that that's cheating!" Tsubaki was yelling while Azusa was just shaking his head. I glanced over at Subaru who was staring at me, as our eyes met he blushed and looked away. I hope we don't end up ignoring each other it was just a misunderstanding…

"Hey Ema here's the new game demo of Slayer, tell me what you think about it after you finish playing it." Natsume who was invited to dinner handed me the new version of Slayer; I've been waiting to play this game for I don't know how long.

"Thank you so much! I'll be sure to bring positive feedback!" I gave him a wide smile and he returned one as well. I could faintly see a pinkish color forming on his cheeks which gave me a warm feeling.

"Ema would you like me to do your hair for tomorrow?" Louis looked directly at me but I had a bemused expression.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"You didn't know, I told Wataru to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"We all are going on a vacation at Miwa's private island."

"I-I'm sorry Onee-chan! I forgot to tell you!"

"It's okay Wataru, but I need to pack."

"Don't worry you still have time."

"If that's the case than sure I'd be glad to come."

"That's good to hear, everyone's coming so it's like a family vacation." I smiled.

This is going to be fun, a family vacation and on a private island this is amazing!

**End now tell me which pairing you want if this gets any reviews and please note that I do notice I didn't put all the brothers in there but wait for the vacation the all get a steamy scene with Ema and an even more steamer moment with the one she's paired with Please review comment on what you want in this! And if you want to have the moments steamy or cute (Wataru's would be cute) thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Is this a sibling love or more?

**Okay so I'm making Ema and Natsume! Video game maker and a video game lover cute. I do not own brothers conflict!**

Ema's POV

It's only a week vacation I can't pack too much but what if my suitcase gets stolen? I'm thinking way too much into this… As I was packing I saw Juli sleeping quietly on my pillow. I'll leave him here it's only week right. Well might as well get going I don't want to keep them waiting. Just as I was opening the door my sleeve got caught on the door knob. "Not now I'm going to make them wait!" Struggling to get free I tripped over my own feet; waiting for a hard landing but I ended up with soft strong arms embracing me.

"Tripping over your own feet? I might have to carry you all the way to the car." Kaname was strongly embracing me which kept me from falling.

"K-Kaname, thank you but I can stand now…" I tried breaking free but his grip grew tighter.

"You need to have a punishment for making us wait." He brought his lips close to my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Kaname stop fooling around and let's get going." We both turned to the voice and saw Natsume standing there with an annoyed expression.

"Natsume, why do you have to spoil the fun?"

"Because she doesn't like it and you're making us wait." He grabbed my arm pulling me away from Kaname and held me close.

"Fine fine let's just get going I want to get to the beach before it gets dark." Kaname started walking to the door. I looked up at Natsume whose arm was still around my waist.

"S-sorry, well let's get going we don't want to make the others wait any longer."

"That's alright I feel safer with you than any of the others so…it's okay." What am I saying; I mean it's true I feel safer with him but only as a brother and sister right?

"Okay than to make sure they won't attack you sit with me for the drive." I could faintly see a pinkish red forming on his cheeks which made the same color appear on mine.

"Okay that sounds good." Natsume took my hand and started walking to the door. I wonder why I rejected Natsume he's the one that makes me feel the most safe, maybe it was because I actually thought I was his blood related sister? I don't know but I did reject him but he probably only has feelings for me as a sister again…

"Hey what are you two doing holding hands?" Tsubaki's eyes turned down to our hands which were entwined together.

"It's nothing!" Natsume quickly let go of my hand after seeing that it looked as if we were lovers. I put my hands behind my back. Why is this so embarrassing?

"Well Ema can sit with me and maybe we can have some cuddle time too!" Tsubaki grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Don't be an idiot, she's sitting with me I bet she'd rather sit by someone who won't rape her." Azusa grabbed my other arm pulling me towards him. Ow…it feels as if my arms are going to be ripped off.

"Both of you knock it off she'd definitely want to sit beside an idol like me." Not Futo too…I'm going to get ripped apart if this continues!

"All of you knock it off she's sitting with me, we already said we would now stop moiling her!"

"N-Natsume since when did you become so protective?" Natsume preyed them away from me and dragged me into the car, sitting beside him was a feeling of safety but he seemed so jealous and annoyed back there, the others even looked surprised that Natsume acted so protective.

"Say Ema."

"Y-yeah?"

"If they try anything like that again come to me right away, I'll take care of them."

"O-okay…"

"And if you don't I might have to steal you out of that home." He looked down and smiled at me. Why do I feel so comfortable with him… anyway we've been on the road for 3 hours already Hikaru must be driving slow or it's a long way…It's hard to keep my eyes open any longer I might as well sleep for a little bit.

Natsume POV

Ema fell asleep, she really doesn't see the threats of these guys I mean Masaomi and Ukyo seem to be the ones to actually care for her only as a sister; me well I can't say anything I do love her but she only thinks of me as a brother I think at least.

"Awe Ema's so cute when she's asleep."

"Tsubaki don't even think about it."

"What I'm just saying she looks adorable."

"Good thing that Yusuke and Natsume are sitting beside her or something bad would've happened."

"Yeah, but didn't Yusuke have a crush on Ema before she became our step-sister?" Futo hanged over the seats just nearing Ema.

"W-what..?" We all looked at Ema who was slightly falling to the side.

"Lucky Yusuke Ema's leaning on you…and she's asleep I wanna be where you are!" Tsubaki annoyingly sat back to his seat while Yusuke's face was bright red.

I kept my eye on Ema and Yusuke, but I already know Yusuke doesn't have the guts to try anything with her; why am I thinking this way I mean I sound like a jealous lover?

After another hour of driving we finally made it to the island hotel. Yusuke was still gazing at Ema with memorized eyes, luckily she was still asleep.

"Ema's still asleep should we bring her to her hotel room?"

"I'll carry her, it's fine."

"No Natsume you have to get the reservations for the dinner tonight I'll bring her to her room."

"Okay Masaomi but come right back down after you bring her up there." He nodded and picked up Ema bridal style.

"Natsume why have you been so protective over her lately?" Hikaru who was dressed as a man came up to me as the others parted to their rooms.

"I'm not protective I'm just being her big brother."

"More than that you're acting like her boyfriend, an over-protective boyfriend."

"D-don't be stupid, I don't like her like that!"

"Huh uh say what you want to say but we all see the obvious, but be prepared we will have a fight and I suggest you get your feelings to her as soon as possible. Like they say you get three chances you've only used one so you got two more; good luck."

Ema's POV

Ow my head…but at least I have energy now but where am I? I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in a hotel room. "Good you're awake."

"Ma-Masaomi, how'd I get here?"

"I carried you, no worries you're actually pretty light."

"Still sorry for troubling you." I quickly bowed lightly sending a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, now when you are ready we are all having dinner at the restaurant downstairs and Louis told me to give you this." Masaomi handed me a light pink lace dress that was just above the knee.

"I can wear this?" I felt the lace through my fingers, the cool feeling made my body feel cool as well.

"Of course you can we all picked this out for you." He smiled than left me to myself. I wonder if wearing this will make me seem a little too classy but I should since everyone picked it out for me. Taking off my uniform I remember the time in the bathroom where Subaru had seen me…well um naked; I haven't looked him in the eye since. Putting the lace dress on I saw that it accentuated my curves and made my chest stand out a little too much; I take it this part was from Tsubaki, Futo and kaname. Well I guess I should head to the dinner I mean what else am I supposed to do in this dress.

"Ah Ema you look beautiful as always." Ukyo and Wataru where standing outside my door sharply dressed.

"This must be a fancy restaurant if we are the dressed up."

"It is but anyway shall we escort the lady to the diner Wataru?"

"Hia! Let's go Onee-Chan!" Wataru grabbed my hand and rushed to the stairs with Ukyo following.

We got to the diner when I all eyes fell on me. The seemed to be shocked or maybe just surprised I wore something to fancy?

"Ema! Over here!" Tsubaki was waving to an empty seat and beside that empty seat sat Natsume. It wouldn't hurt to sit beside them would it? Taking my seat everyone started talking about how Yusuke and I were doing in school, I'd say I was doing fine and being the tutor for Yusuke has really helped him improve and of course Futo would make a statement of how Yusuke needs to have help from a girl.

"Hey Subaru you haven't said very much since last night you alright?" Everyone looked at Subaru with curious eyes.

"I-I'm fine just a little preoccupied that's all."

"Preoccupied with what?" Futo kept pushing the question.

"None of your business."

"Maybe you saw something you shouldn't have?" Futo's gaze turned to me. Does he know what happened, why hasn't he said anything if he does?

"What do you mean?" Subaru was stuttering and I could see Natsume looking down at me while I was trying to hid my face to not show the redness.

"Maybe you saw…"

"Okay let's order the dessert, Wataru you are going to order dessert aren't you?"

"Yup, I want this and this and this…" Futo was cut of short by Natsume who seemed as if he deliberately did that to cover up a crime. Well I can tell Subaru and I are relived.

After dinner we all said we'll meet each other at the beach tomorrow morning to have a fun in the sun day; strangely Natsume's room was near mine so we walked back together.

"Ema could I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I mean in private."

"Oh sure come in, my rooms closet." We both entered my room and I stood there waiting for Natsume to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Ema what happened between you and Subaru?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean, something happened between you and Subaru what was it?" Natsume walked closer but as I took a step back my back hit the wall.

"N-nothing happened between us."

"Don't lie to me, please." He came closer almost closing the space in between us.

"Nothing happened."

"I'll ask Subaru, he gives in pretty quickly unless you want to tell me?"

"He may have accidently…"

"He accidently saw you naked in the bathroom didn't he?" I looked at Natsume shocked. How could he figure that out so easily?

"I saw Subaru run out of the washroom blushing furiously and then I saw you coming out of the exact same bathroom." Natsume had a suspicious look on his face, does he think something is going on between us?

"It was by accident, he didn't mean to." I tried to sound convincing but seeing his face it looked as if I didn't achieve it.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise." Natsume closed the distance between us, he pushed my arms up against the wall our lips inches apart.

"Why did he get such a lucky chance to see something so beautiful?"

"N-Natsume?" I tried getting free but I didn't use as much force as I normally would.

"I want to be the only one to see that beauty, I know you rejected me before but I can't help it I want you…I need you." Natsume trailed kisses down my neck, sending shivers of pleasure through me. Why does he do this now, why now?

**End, steamy moment next chapter and I like it when they are a couple than their relationship developes if you don't like that fine with me and the brothers still fight for her heart! Please review !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Keeping love a secret?

**Thank you so much and I'll try to get better on my grammar! Promise! Please review! I do not own brothers conflict!**

Ema's POV

Natsume had me back against a wall, my mind all over the place. I can't think straight, I should be struggling but instead I'm giving in why? I mustered enough strength to look Natsume in the eyes. Was he crying, no I've never seen Natsume cry before he wouldn't start now?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be forcing myself on you." My arms slid down the wall as he let go, my body was limp as if I had been paralyzed from the neck down.

"Natsume I'm sorry." I reached out grabbing his sleeve before he could depart.

"Huh?"

"I rejected you once and you still have such feelings for me, I only rejected you because I felt as if we were actually brother and sister; but realizing all my blood relatives are gone I wonder why I rejected you out of all of them." I looked up at Natsume determined. I want to settle this right here; I need to get my feelings across as he did with me.

"Natsume?" Before I could've said anything else Natsume was tightly hugging me.

"I already know the rest, please don't say anymore." He lifted my chin up and had our lips met, we weren't leaving any feelings unsaid.

I could tell it was morning already since the sun was beaming down on me… wait the sun was beaming down on Natsume and me. We had falling asleep on my bed after that confession; I wonder what's going to happen now?

"You're always up early." I glanced to my side seeing Natsume stretching as he looked at my face.

"Never knew girls get bedhead but I guess they do." He pointed to my ruffled hair and laughed.

"Y-you should go back to your room soon or someone might suspect something!" my voice was stuttering but I couldn't help it, seeing Natsume with his shirt nearly off and his hair having the least damage made me get flustered. He's not a restless sleeper is he?

"That is a good point, but one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Keep our relationship secret till you get into a college." He placed a finger over his lips leaving me alone with a bemused look. What did he mean by relationship, does this mean we're together, but why would he want to keep it a secret from everyone? Questions upon questions filled my head making the rooms seem as if it's spinning.

"Ema, are you still asleep?" I could tell who that slow voice was.

"I-I'm up!" As my words where said Louis came into the room without a moment's hesitation, he seemed to be carrying a box logoed PRADA.

"Sorry to intrude on you Ema but everyone's at the beach and were wondering if you were coming?" Louis gave me one of his smiles which gave me reassurance.

"I'll be right down, thank you for checking on me!" As I got up Louis's held out his arms as if giving me the object he held.

"This is one of Miwa's designs; please she wanted you to wear it when you went down to the beach." Curious I slightly opened the box to reveal a white bathing suit with ruffles circling the band underneath the bikini top.

"This is gorgeous, even for something so casual it's amazing."

"And you get to wear it makes it even better." Louis laid the box on my bed and before leaving he turned around.

"Oh and I'll be waiting outside your door so please tell me when you are finished dressing."

"Oh okay, but why don't you go down with the others at the beach?"

"Because a lady like you should be escorted, and it would be an honor if I was the one to escort you." He smiled and closed the door suggesting I had an estimated time to change. I'm getting so much special treatment here, it's like I'm a VIP guest from Hollywood. Better hurry up and get changed I don't want to have another one of Kaname's punishments…

"Huh?" I could faintly here a sound coming from my window but I couldn't make it out; as I got closer the sound became clearer. It sounds like-

"Kya!"

"Ema?!" Louis barged into the room looking down at glass from a broken vase.

"I-I'm alright, a cat jumped from my window and startled me." I was sitting on the ground trying to slow my heart. I thought it was a bird but that would've startled me just as well.

"Your finger is bleeding." He pointed to my index finger which had a small cut on the tip. Oh there's still a shard sticking out; looking at it makes it hurt even more…maybe if I tried taking it out.

"Ow!" Trying to take the shard out by myself didn't take its way, it was stuck in there and it wasn't going to come out by force.

"Here." Louis grabbed my hand and a warm sensation swept over my finger covering the pain. Louis had my finger in his mouth his lips covering the tip of my finger where the shard was, I felt a wince of pain but then it slowly subsided as he took out the shard carefully.

"There all better, I'll send someone to clean this up when we get down." He took a bandage from his coat pocket and wrapped it around my finger.

"Be more careful next time, I hate seeing your delicate figure baring any scars." He helped me up and was holding my hand as we left. Louis seemed different back there, it must've been my imagination since Juli and him are trying to protect me, Juli wasn't that inconspicuous when it comes to things important.

"Wow, this is amazing!" We arrived at the beach and just looking at the scenery would make anyone feel as if they were in a fantasy world. I can't believe that Miwa owns this island it's beautiful.

"Beautiful scenery isn't it? Miwa knew you would like it." Louis let go of my hand and headed to one of the long chairs.

"Sister! Over here!" Wataru was waving his hands wanting me to come over. Wow how can someone so little make such a big sandcastle! Wataru and Subaru were creating what looked like to be a castle for the gods!

"Ema-chan what do you think?"

"It's amazing Wataru, you and Subaru did an amazing job!" I tried smiling at Subaru but he shyly looked away.

"Me and Ema are going to live in this castle when I'm older, she'll be the princess and I'll be her prince!" I smiled at Wataru. He's got such a big imagination I admire him for that. Wataru hugged me and went back to completing his masterpiece, I could faintly see Subaru staring at me and I realized I was in a bikini. He noticed I was looking back and quickly went back to helping Wataru. Maybe we'll stop avoiding each other when this whole thing passes, right?

"Hey Ema nice bathing suit it really shows your chest." Futo came up in front of me, even he has a build on him; it seems as if all my brothers have good looks.

"W-where are you looking Futo?!"

"I'm not even getting what Subaru saw is that right?"

"Stop talking nonsense, nothing happened." I tried covering my chest but that didn't seem to work as it only brought a smile to Futo's face knowing he'd made me feel uncomfortable.

"I know what happened; it's easy to read Subaru trust me."

"If you know why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm going to use this to my advantage, like normal." He had a devilish grin which made me even more uneasy.

"Do as I tell you and that little incident won't be revealed." He forcibly grabbed my arm and took me behind a tree. He may look small but he has such a strong grip my arm feels bruised.

"Y-you're hurting me, stop!" I tried to break free but as I did I was pushed against a tree.

"Idiot sister, make sure to be more discreet when something like that happens or someone like me will take advantage of a weakling like you." He brought his face closer and I turned my face trying to resist.

"Please s-stop." He was leaving kissed down my neck making my knees go weak. I thought he had stopped doing this… I hate how he's gotten bigger than me I used to be able to get free but the new strength Futo has me beat.

Natsume's POV

"Hey has anyone seen Ema I thought she came down to the beach already?"

"Yeah she was with Wataru than I thought I saw her and Futo talking." Futo…why does he have to be so persistent? I looked all around but no sign of Ema or Futo. Where could they have gone?

"Natsume if you're looking for Ema I think she went near the big oak, and I need to ask who got her that swimsuit it suits her perfectly!"

"Kaname she's your sister not one of your flowers remember that."

"Yeah yeah I get it, but I can't help it if I see a cute girl in a bikini it's hard not to say anything." Kaname shrugged than went to see what Tsubaki was doing. Wait a minute the big oak they couldn't... realizing what was going to happen or what has already happened I started picking up my pace. He has to go for every chance to take advantage of Ema doesn't he?!

"Futo stop this!" I could hear Ema's voice as I drew closer. That basturd, do I need to keep a watch over her 24/7? Turning the corner I found Futo pinning Ema against a tree, seeing faint kiss marks on her neck.

"Futo what are you doing." I stood behind him while I saw the happiness in Ema's eyes as she saw me.

"Oh great busted again, what now gramps?" Futo suddenly let go of her and Ema stood there with shock.

"You want to get every chance to use her don't you?"

"She's my sister I can play with her if I want; besides you don't know what happened between her and Su"

"I know what happened she told me, she isn't afraid of telling her family." I gave Futo a cold stare who gave another one of his wicked smiles.

"I don't exactly care about that." He grabbed Ema's arm and pulled her towards him.

"So you care about her? You have a funny way of showing it." Doing the exact same thing I tried bringing Ema closer to me. Having a bigger build makes it easier to play tug-a-war with a fourteen year old.

"What makes you so special?" Futo now had an annoyed expression. I've seen that face before he always pulls that one when he doesn't get his way.

"I'm special because I actually care for her, not in the way you do."

"Everyone has their own way of caring mine just happens to be forceful."

"And what if she doesn't like forceful?"

"She'll have to coop with it."

"That's just shallow even for you Futo."

"Here's a tip if you want a girl, don't try to rape them." Taking Ema by the waist we left Futo standing there, that same annoyed face still imprinted.

"Ema are you alright?" I looked down at Ema who had been looking down the whole time. Is she crying?

"Ema?" I brought her face up to meet mine and to my, sadly I was correct her tears where coming down slowly as if she was trying to stop them.

"I'm sorry, I should've gotten out of that situation myself but I ended up dragging you in it." Her words brought me to confusion.

"There's nothing wrong with having help." I tried to wipe her tears but more kept flowing.

"But I want to become strong enough to handle situations like that by myself." She hid her face once more leaving me no choice. I lifted her chin up pulling her into a kiss making those tears freeze in their place.

"I want to be able to protect you, if I couldn't do that I wouldn't feel like a protector." She slightly nodded and I held her in an embrace. I wouldn't want her to face her battles alone; I want to be there for her but how can I do that when I have 12 brothers competing for the same thing?

"It seems as if there are more secrets held between those two, this is gonna be fun."

**Okay end, I hope I did at least 1% better on my grammar I'm really trying hard in English and thanks for the reviews I am thankful that my fanfic is getting read and tell me if the story is going good so far or if it's not, I'll be updating one or more chapters daily! Thanks XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Conflict is Announced?!

**Love the reviews, Futo has his pervert moments but he has a cute side too just doesn't want to show it :3 I do not own brothers conflict!**

Normal POV

Ema and Natsume took their separate ways as they reached the others, Ema went to see how Wataru was doing on his sandcastle and ended up playing prince and princess instead while Natsume went to lounge with the others.

"Okay now the princess has to kiss her prince!" Wataru went on his tiptoes and waited to be awarded with a kiss.

"Okay." Ema bent down and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No Ema has to give her prince a proper kiss!" Wataru pouted and crossed his arms.

"Wataru for the beautiful princess will need her prince to do a heroic deed for her to give the award." Masaomi patted Wataru on the head.

"Okay, wait here Ema I'll be right back!" Wataru then skipped away happily trying to find some heroic deed to do.

"What happens when Wataru finds something heroic to do?"

"Don't worry Ema he'll do something like saving a fish from a drowning, which is more like a crime." Masaomi and Ema laughed slightly, from a distance Natsume slightly watched from the corner of his eye seeming somewhat jealous.

Natsume's POV

"Hey Natsume what you looking at?"

"He's looking at Ema, who can blame him?"

"What are you saying Kaname?!"

"You're not the only one who has an eye for Ema." Kaname looked up as if staring at Ema.

"Stop staring at her, you're her brother!"

"So you are two, you're sounding more than I jealous brother."

"Why do you guys keep saying that? Nothing is going on between us." I looked at Kaname when the others were getting curious of what was going on.

"If that's true why did you come out of her room this morning?" Tsubaki now joined the conversation. These guys just keep asking questions, does this ever stop?

"I was just checking on her, she seemed a little upset from last night's dinner is that so bad?"

"He was just checking on her, I saw him and her talking before he entered she did seem upset." Louis said something that saved me.

"I guess I can believe that if Louis saw that." They lost interest and went back to doing what they we're doing.

"Natsume, keep your flower with you don't go showing it off."

"What?" Louis soon walked off as well. What did he mean by that, keep your flower close if he's talking about Ema I can't exactly do that, if they found out Ema and I were…you know they would officially announce a conflict in order to get her and I don't want to put Ema in that sort of situation; besides once she gets into college I can officially say we're a couple I can't now since she's living with the ones who would create the most conflict. Trailing my thoughts I noticed Ema who seemed to be looking a little dizzy.

"Ema!"

Ema's POV.

I heard Natsume's voice but I couldn't quite see him, frankly my vision is going fuzzy and my head is spinning like it's on a roller coaster… my legs feel weak it's hard to hold my body up…

"Ema is she alright?!" Natsume ran over, I could hear his loud voice as he drew closer. I slightly opened my eyes and saw my brothers looking over me.

"Thank god she's still alive!" Tsubaki brought his face close and a blinked a couple times to process what was happening, I then looked to my side and saw Iori holding onto me, I must've passed out from the heat…

"S-sorry the heat got to me." I looked over to Iori who was still holding me bridal style.

"Well let's get you back inside so the sun doesn't make your head spin even more." Masaomi walked over and his hand cooled down my head but only for a little bit.

"We should all be heading in it looks like a storm is going to come anyway, the sun wouldn't have been out for very long." Iori started heading to the hotel but still had ahold of me.

"I told you Natsume to hold onto your flower." I heard the others following behind. My head is still spinning but I can at least see now but I feel embarrassed being carried by Iori like this yet he doesn't seem to care.

"Just lay back till we get inside, I'll bring you to your room and then you can change but I will come and get you to go to Masaomi you might think you're alright but you could still be suffering a massive headache." Iori didn't seem to look down at me when he said that but I could've sworn I saw I little bit of a smile coming but it soon faded.

I was left in my room but had a short amount of time they said I should put my pajamas on since after visiting Masaomi we would all be heading to bed. My head does still hurt but not so much anymore it's still hard to think straight…

"Ema let's hurry to see Masaomi." Iori was still outside my door, it seems as if it's a habit for people to stand outside my door isn't it?

"I'm here." I stepped out and saw Iori smile, for real this time.

"What is it?"

"Nothing let's hurry and see Masaomi it's better to be safe than sorry." He walked down the hall with me following. I hope my headache goes away soon though it's actually gotten worse.

"Masaomi are you here?"

"Yes come in, Ema how are you doing?"

"I'm alright the headache isn't getting better though." Better say the truth instead of leaving it and having the headache become any worse.

"Okay let me see." He made me sit down and had his hand against my forehead once more.

"You're not as hot anymore but ii can see you're struggling to think straight." He took out an icepack.

"Keep this on and take an advil it'll have your headache subside." He lightly smiled at me and I did as I was told. On the way back to my room I noticed that Iori had a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong Iori?"

"Nothing, I'll see you in the morning." Before realizing he left I was already standing at my door. Guess he wants to sleep too but it was nice for him to take the time to have me see Masaomi. I was just about to unlock my door when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"N-Natsume, don't do that you scared me."

"You scared me, why did you stand like that for so long in the sun?"

"Wataru told me to stay put until he came back… I didn't think I'd pass out from heat stroke."

"Don't do that again though, I could've sworn you had stopped breathing even Iori was worried sick."

"Iori, why would he be so worried?"

"You really can be oblivious sometimes, but that's what makes you cute." He grabbed my hands. He must've been worried it looks as if he can't even get to sleep. As he was about to lean in for a kiss the lights flickered.

"That's strange, this is supposed to be a high class hotel the lights can't be that bad can they?" Soon the all burnt out some even exploded with the glass on the floor. I looked up at Natsume who seemed to be confused as well.

"Ema! Don't step on the glass!" Yusuke and Azusa came running down the hall.

"Yusuke, Azusa what happened?"

"A typhoon is going to hit the island and the hotel, everyone else is downstairs in the basement we came up to get Ema but it seems you beat us to it."

"I didn't hear anything about a typhoon on the radio."

"Neither did we but apparently it's a big one, we should go down with the others." A typhoon, this doesn't sound good what if the hotel gets blown away? Natsume still held one hand but squeezed to reassure me that we were going to be fine. We headed downstairs farther than I have normally gone which made me uneasy, I wasn't sure about this what about Wataru I hope he's alright.

"Thank god!" I saw Wataru with Ukyo which made me more at ease but not completely. Everyone saw us come in to the basement which didn't look like a basement, it had sofas and a small kitchen supplied with food and a T.V which didn't make sense since there was absolutely no power.

"Ema I'm so glad you're alive!" Tsubaki ran up to me and was about to hug me when Natsume stepped in front of me and took the hug himself.

"This is no time to be acting like that, is everyone here Kaname?"

"Yup everyone's accounted for." Natsume nodded as if receiving valuable information. I guess it was pretty valuable since it's important to know where everyone is.

"Natsume if it's no time to be lovey dovey than why are you and Ema holding hands?" He's grip tightened making me blush a bit.

"She was scared I wanted to reassure her that it was going to be okay." He brought me over to one of the couches and sat me down.

"Sure, you have been all over Ema ever since…wait a minute are you two a thing?!" Tsubaki had an expression saying *TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!* But all Natsume could do was stutter.

"It's true oh my god I knew it!" Tusbaki pointed acting like the apocalypse was happening, which might happen if something isn't said to clear a fake misunderstanding.

"So what if it's true?" Those words were not the words I was expecting Natsume to say. Lifting me from my seat and taking me by the waist he looked at everyone.

"Ema and I are dating, nothing can be done about that; I take it this gives you a reason to stop harassing her?" He had a determined look on his face.

"This only makes it better." Futo was leaning against the wall, that same devilish smirk planted on his face.

"It only makes me want her more, a fight for the little or big sister." Everyone looked at me with curious eyes.

"Futo is right somewhat this only makes me want her even more; having to put up a fight will be fun." Natsume's expression went into total shock.

"You guys aren't serious about this are you?"

"What if we are?" Tsubaki now joined in as well as Kaname.

"Admit it you all want Ema even more do you not?" Futo looked around the room while everyone had flushed red cheeks. Do they seriously think this, why do they look so embarrassed.

"I do love Ema, I'm not sure if a sister or real love…" Azusa was speaking quietly but we could all understand what he meant.

"What about you Louis?"

"I love Ema as a sister but if I wanted a choice I'd say I'd want her as mine but I would like to keep our relationship as it is now."

"See even Louis wants her."

"Futo shut up and stop this nonsense."

"I think for now on I want to think of Ema as a girl not as my big sister."

"I've been thinking that way for a while but I guess I can admit it now can't I?" Kaname crossed his arms with a smirk. The next sentence to come out of anyone's mouth shocked me the most.

"From now on let's think of Ema as a girl and not as a sister." From what it looks like Futo's comment got everyone slightly nodding their heads.

"Well Ema be prepared for a conflict and the prize is you."

"Futo that's not right!" Ukyo got up from his seat to protest even though he slightly nodded to Futo's response.

"She loves us I know that but if we can get her to fall in love with one of us than that person wins as easy as that."

"God Futo you are so slow." Iori placed a hand on Futo's shoulder.

"She already had Natsume."

"That doesn't mean she can't change her mind is it?" Futo shook off Iori's hand.

"From now on there will be a war for Ema's heart!"

"I thought we already had a war for her heart and we all were flatly rejected!" Yusuke stammered.

"She didn't reject Natsume which means we have a chance!"

"I guess the conflict resumes." Hikaru placed his hands on his hips with a pleasant smile. What does he mean by resumes? I looked over to Futo who was staring directly at me, his lips mouthed something but I couldn't quite make it out but the first thing I got from it was *Be prepared*. This isn't going to be the sibling love I was hoping for…and I think I'm right.

**I had to make Natsume announce it, I couldn't help it XD. Anyway hope you like it and please tell me if you want more! Lots of romance coming up! I'll be updating daily hopefully! Please review and even if you don't like the pairing there are still lots steamy moments with the others it doesn't just revolve around one guy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Rivals

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope to be making good enough chapters for all of you! Enjoy! It hurts to say this but I do not OWN Brothers Conflict!**

Ema's POV

I want to believe that I'm in a deep sleep and dreaming all of this but it seems too real to be a figment of my imagination. I looked over to Natsume who looked as if he was sent to hell, I think we both were.

"Is anybody here thinking of how Ema feels?" Yusuke stated as if he was giving a speech but he was right no one thought how I was feeling at that very moment only thinking about a conflict against Natsume.

"T-that is true, Ema what do you think?" Azusa and the rest looked at me as if wanting my okay.

"M-may I ask what is it I think of, there are many things happening here…" I tried avoiding the question but it only left me with a bigger reason to answer.

"What do you think about us thinking of you as a girl, not our little sister?" I was hoping Kaname wouldn't say anything beyond what he had already said but instead he went and said the one most important question I wanted to avoid.

"I-I've always wanted a family I've been alone for most of my life and I wanted to know what it is like to have siblings but I guess that even if I say I want to be a family you'll only be forcing yourselves to have those feelings not the ones you truly feel…" My voice trailed off but what I was saying was true, I want to be a family so badly but I can't make them force those feelings but I also don't want to be Natsume's little sister and that just makes it more the reason for the others to not have a brotherly love towards me.

"Ema… I hate admitting it but it is hard having you for a sister." Subaru gave me a slight smile with a pinkish blush.

"I'm finding it easy to coop with her being my sister; she's amazing to be around." Ukyo looked at Louis who shrugged."

"But it is hard forcing a feeling that isn't really there but we try." Hikaru laughed a bit. It seems as if this whole thing is going to blow off… I hope.

"I don't want to act like her brother anymore." Futo was now walking towards me. He really doesn't change his mind once it's set.

"Futo she knows now that we have feelings other than sibling that's all we don't have to create a conflict on this." Masaomi stopped Futo in his tracks before he could reach me any further and get a punch from Natsume. I really wish Juli was here…

(With Juli)

"Wolves! I will get you for stealing Ema you beasts! And Ema how could you leave me behind…or maybe you were stolen you could be somewhere across the world right now and I can't do anything! Gah Ema why'd you have to go!"

(Back with Ema)

We were waiting as the storm overhead was causing a ruckus outside making Wataru, me and strangely Yusuke shake. I really want this to pass by soon the thunder is making my heart race. Wataru was leaning against Masaomi cuddle up in a blanket, his pink hair almost camouflaged with the blanket. Not realizing I was shaking from the cold tile floor, beautiful design but carpet would've been good in this situation.

"Here…" My shoulders were covered by something soft and fluffly and I looked up seeing Natsume sitting right behind me. Noticing his strong arms were holding me and I was enveloped as I sat in his lap. Getting looks from the others I slightly hid my face in the blanket wanting to think over what happened. Maybe everyone will forget when the typhoon passes, like it was just a silly thought by a fourteen year old.

"Ema are you cold still?" Once more looking up Natsume's face was looking down, our noises touching making both of us blush.

"N-no, but you must be…" Looking over my shoulder Natsume was still in his pajamas which was pajama pants with no shirt, he must be cold.

"I'm not, holding you like this is warm and comfortable." He placed a kiss on my forehead, still feeling the warmth on my head as his lips left; his grip around me tightened bring me closer to him, as I laid my head back I could tell how strong his chest was.

"I'm jealous…so very jealous." Tusbaki sat there pouting and I hid my face once again, I still don't want to be seen they might bring up that conflict thing again, and I don't want to say any more than I already have.

"Tsubaki lets not say anymore, we should all rest the typhoon will pass sooner if we do."

"You're no fun Azusa!"

"Just doing my job as the responsible one."

"I'm responsible too!" Everyone laughed.

"You guys are so mean…I can be serious when I want to."

"You are serious with only one person, I think at least." Everyone looked at Tsubaki but bursted out laughing again.

"I'm going to sleep!" Tsubaki pulled a blanket over his body and turned away from us. He can have his cute moments when he gets made but I've only seen him become serious when Azusa was in the hospital that time that's the only time I could really recall him being serious. I want to sleep as well, maybe when I walk up the typhoon will be over and we can go home… home were everything will be back to the way it was except for one thing.

Natsume's POV

"Ema, Tsubaki and Wataru fell asleep I guess they want the typhoon to pass soon just like the rest of us."

"No wonder, you can hear it pretty well I don't know how anyone can sleep with that noise." Futo sighed as he looked through the fridge.

"I have a question, more than one actually." Everyone turned to look at me as I spoke, still holding Ema in my arms.

"Shot." Hikaru seemed intrigued as if wanting to record anything that was being said like a reporter.

"You guys aren't serious about that are you?" My expression showing concern that was directed to Ema.

"Ema is asleep right?" Azusa asked as if making sure the coast was clear.

"Yes what does that have to do with anything?"

"She wouldn't like what we want to say."

"What are you implying Azusa?"

"He's implying that the conflict is to be resumed." Hikaru stood there with pride like he knew what was happening.

"What does resume me?"

"Before she said she wanted to be a family we were in a big conflict, I even made a chart to see who was winning but it seems no one won that match, yet I knew one is being announced."

"Hikaru you were judging us?"

"I was in on it to you weren't the only one competing Yusuke."

"I-I wasn't saying that!" Yusuke stuttered like normal.

"Well is my question going to be answered?"

"The answer is yes, Ema believes we will forget about the whole thing tomorrow but we won't; compete secretly for her heart seems like a better strategy than telling her we are competing for you. Doesn't it?"

"Hikaru is right it would be better to see who she falls in love with naturally."

"Idiot she already loves Natsume."

"Doesn't mean she can't fall in love with one of us, Subaru." They're all acting like kids at a candy store fighting over who gets what.

"Natsume, do you think you can keep that flower of yours?"

"That was my line Hikaru."

"I heard you say it earlier I wanted to see if it works and it does." Hikaru shrugged at Louis who just shook his head.

"I will hold onto her." I looked at all of them with a determined look.

"No matter what now you are my rivals, and I will not let my flower blow away."

**Sorry if it's a short chapter I normally write at least 2,000 words lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me if you want more! And lots of romance conflict between the brothers XD. I feel bad for putting Natsume in that position but oh well he's determined! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Birthday Issues?

**Couldn't think of a good enough title name! please enjoy!**

Ema's POV

Stretching as I sat up I looked around seeing everyone was still asleep. What happened last night was either a dream or it was just a silly misunderstanding but I have the feeling that we will have thought it never happened which is the best I think.

"I can't hear the typhoon anymore I wonder if it's safe to go check?" slightly opening the door I looked back to make sure I didn't wake anyone. I'll only be a minute I just want to see if the typhoon has completely stopped. It wasn't the smartest idea but I couldn't hear anything so it must've stopped right? Heading outside the hotel building was still standing and the only damage done was at the beach and the old hut that was beside it. "At least Miwa owned this island no one else was on it except the staff but the left right after the heard there was going to be a typhoon and not warn us.

"The suns out, the typhoon must be over." I squinted in the sunlight but my vision soon adapted. What's that? Bending over to look at the sparkling thing underneath the sand.

"W-why is this here?" Lifting a jewel from the sand with a long silver chain at the end, the pink jewel stood out but it wasn't very big more like the size of a thump nail. It's so pretty why would someone…wait the typhoon must've blown it over here. Just about to turn around I bumped into something or someone.

"Ah S-Subaru sorry I didn't know you were behind me." Subaru was only looking at the necklace in my hand.

"I thought we'd lost that in the typhoon." I looked at the necklace than looked back at Subaru who was eying the jeweled necklace as if it was his personal treasure.

"What do you mean by we, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I-it's nothing, but can I see that?"

"Sure." Handing him the necklace I saw that he wasn't blushing or afraid to look me in the eyes like he used to be. Maybe he realized it was just an incident and chose to forget about the whole thing.

"Well let's go tell the others that the typhoon has passed and maybe get something to eat I'm starved." Subaru gave me a smile and started walking towards the hotel. That smile it seemed different from the one's I normally got, the ones I normally get seem very shy and nervous but not that one.

"Ema you okay?" I realized I was just standing there trying to process what kind of smile he had but I must've looked like a was in a dream to Subaru.

"Ema, Subaru how's it looking out there?" Everyone was already on the first floor waiting for one of us to return to tell them the news.

"Everything's alright except the beach and the old hut near the water." Subaru was heading towards the kitchen Wataru's eyes wondering to the kitchen as well.

"Wataru are you hungry, the hotel is still in great condition and the power is back I could make us all some breakfast since the typhoon has passed." I looked at Wataru who had a happy look on his face.

"I want eggs, bacon…and um toast oh and some of your really good chocolate chip pancakes and maybe have half with strawberry and chocolate chips!" Wataru grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the kitchen. For a ten year old he can be very pushy.

"Wataru isn't this vacation for someone who isn't supposed to do anything but relax?" Masaomi stopped Wataru.

"Um what do you mean, I can make breakfast for you guys it's no trouble."

"No Ema Ukyo can make us breakfast, just relax and enjoy what's left of the vacation there's still two more days till we head back, we still have the hot springs." Kaname walked over to me giving me a look saying just go with it.

"H-huh sure let's all eat I guess, Ukyo makes great pancakes anyway!" I got excited just thinking about fluffy milk pancakes, if anything I think that Ukyo's cooking is much better than mine.

"I want Ema to cook, seeing her in her pajamas and an apron who would want to miss that!" Tsubaki jumped up and headed to the kitchen with Wataru who was a little confused of what Tsubaki was intending.

"Ema you are still in your pajamas." Seeing everyone stare at me I noticed I was still wearing my shorts and loose tank.

"Y-you guys are too, so you can't say anything." I tried acting calm and collected but that statement kind of made butterflies form in my stomach.

"That's true, but we aren't a predator to each other."

"Futo stop scaring her or she won't want to live in the same house as you."

"Natsume!" I ran towards him not noticing the others as he swung me around happily.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was about but I should've known that Futo would harass Ema as usual."

"It's a habbit." Futo shrugged and we all went to the kitchen. The interior designs were modern but also traditional when it came to the small Japanese sitting and table. It makes me feel I'm in an old dining room from the Edo era and when I enter the kitchen part I feel like I'm back home.

"Ukyo when will breakfast be ready?" Iori was looking over the counter wondering what was going to be made.

"Almost ready, how does pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and strawberry sauce sound?"

"Yummy!" Wataru was trying to snatch a pancake without Ukyo noticing same with Kaname they both act like little kids wanting something so badly but never getting it. I guess I am starving my stomach is growling surprisingly loud.

"Ema when was the last time you ate?" Natsume looked at me with a slight smile but also concern.

"I-I guess a while, I never did eat dinner before the typhoon hit or lunch." Natsume and the others expressions changed to pure worry.

"Why didn't you eat last night?" Louis soon stopped with the worrying and became more upset.

"I don't know, my stomach wouldn't hold anything down, I guess I might've knew the typhoon was coming and my stomach wouldn't settle." Their expressions softened, making my stomach settle as well.

"Well than eat as much as you like Ema, I made your favorite." Ukyo placed a plate of steaming hot breakfast in front of me, just looking at it made my mouth water same with everyone else.

"Oh when I went to the beach I found a pink necklace it seemed to have lost the casing around it from the typhoon. Subaru said that you guys lost it?" Subaru held the necklace up with a guilty face.

"Awe that's where it went, I left it on the beach before the typhoon."

"Azusa how do you lose something that important?!" Ukyo and Natsume both spoke at the same time giving each other annoyed looks.

"Why is this necklace so important, is it one of Miwa's collections?" They gave me another guilty look. Was I missing something obvious?

"We weren't going to say anything because you were so busy with your studies you forgot about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You forgot about that one special day in the year, you are 17 aren't you or are you older?"

"17…or oh wait my birthday it's today!" My shocked face made the others laugh. I can't believe I forgot about my own birthday…I was so intoxicated with my studies to get into a good college and taking care of my brothers that I forgot all about my own birthday.

"We brought you here to relax but the typhoon kind of made that plan go to ruin but the hot springs is still up and running but the necklace is one of a kind and it was specially made for you." Natsume went behind me and placed the necklace around my neck, the cool metal over my skin gave me a little shiver.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to go through so much trouble."

"Ema don't be sorry we wanted to do this even if you did remember." Yusuke mumbled as he ate his breakfast.

"How about we go to the hot springs tonight?" Hikaru was giving the mood more of a cheer since I was a little bummed out for not even remembering my own birthday…

"That sounds fun; I get to see Ema in a towel!" Tsubaki put his arm around me and Natsume gave a disapproving look.

"Sorry but Ema would be in the women's hot springs we would be in the men's, I suppose Ema would want to relax by herself for the time being." Masaomi put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

After breakfast we parted to our rooms. I guess that I should be more aware of what I can forget, I never knew someone could forget your own birthday.

"Ema."

"Oh Natsume, t-thanks for the necklace you all have really good taste."

"Louis pretty much picked it out but I wanted to be the one to put it on you." Natsume opened my room's door and lead me inside, him following.

"Ema, you're too deep into your studies you forget the simplest things." He turned on one of the lamps and sat on the bed, still shirtless with his pajamas pants on and his hair a ruffle mess still making him look as if he was posing for a photo-shoot.

"You really look cute in that tank, it's unbearable." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto the bed kissing my neck as shivers of pleasure ran through me.

"N-Natsume, are you tired it's only noon." He lay down and brought me with him, my head leaning on his strong chest and I could feel his heart beat fast. He soon brought my chin up and kissed my noise then brought my lips to meet his.

"I'm not tired but since we're in our pjs we should at least take a nap in a proper bed…" Natsume he can be so protective sometimes and sweet I love that about him.

"Well we should actually get dressed; we are going to be going in a hot springs tonight."

"Yes but I won't be in the hot springs with you, you'll be by yourself and I don't trust Tsubaki, Futo, Kaname or even the others staying away from you."

"Don't worry, besides a hot springs will be relaxing for all of us."

"Fine but make sure there are no peep holes in any of the walls before you go in, and make sure to have a towel with you at all times just in case Kaname ACIDENTLY walks in to the women's hot spring."

"I promise." As I made a promise I hoped I could keep, Natsume was holding me like I was a porcelain doll never letting go, never wanting to let go.

**Sorry about the romance in this one…exams coming up and I'm a little nervous for those; next chapter lots more romance just had to explain what was happening so ppl wouldn't get confused :3 I hoped you liked this chapter enough to want to read more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 One more Night.

**Exam's worst ever, anyway new chapter hope you like and I do not own Brothers conflict!**

Ema's POV

Natsume had to leave through the window because Iori came by to see how thing were and if I was still up for the hot springs, like normal I would always come out with a positive answer frankly I was waiting for a chance to just relax by myself I've been hanging around with boys so much I forgot a girl needs her time too.

"I'm too awake, it'd be okay if I went to the hot springs before everyone right; I'll be able to get more of a soak if I go in sooner." Just got to be more careful this time, having another washroom scene like Subaru's wouldn't be the best thing in the world, and Futo would probably find out than pin it against me like he always does. Quietly sneaking out my room with my robe and towel I made my way through the hall.

"Hey Ema." Frozen in place I slightly turned my head.

"T-Tsubaki, hi what are you doing here?"

"Roaming the halls, same as you I suspect or maybe you were going to head to the hot springs before all of us?" Tsubaki had the expression busted on, which I was… I'm never good at sneaking around let alone sneaking in a hallway.

"Busted, I just wanted to get an earlier soak than everyone I was too bored in my bedroom I'm sorry."

"No need I'll just say I never saw you… one condition, you have to help me with my lines for the next episode of the anime I'm in."

"If I can ask what type of anime is it?"

"Surprise, can't say or I'll say I saw Ema going to the hot springs before all of us." He put a finger to his lips suggesting I say nothing more. I quickly nodded than hurried to the back exit heading to the hot springs.

Thankfully it was Tsubaki I can get away with anything as long as I give him something in return. Now I can finally take a bath in peace, I guess I do need some relaxing time to myself to shake off the conflict the announced, but it seems it's been put behind us now…

As I was entering the hot springs two signs appeared before me.

"Public…Ladies…why don't they have a men's?" Okay now if I go to the ladies one the boys will probably follow thinking it was the men's knowing there excuses so if I go in the public one they won't think to go in there because I wouldn't go into a public hot springs let alone a public bathroom. Gah thinking like a guy can hurt your head…how d they coop with it?

"Public it is then." Heading into the public hot springs I started to take my clothes off. Wrap myself in the towel and then I'm ready, and besides the guys aren't going to come here for at least an hour I have an hour in here than I can quickly go to the ladies assuming they actually have decent minds and head for the public springs; it's like taking care of kids yet most of them are older than me which makes it even more of a challenge.

"The public hot springs is so much bigger than the girl's they are so lucky, but wait why the girl is's smaller anyway?" Leaving all question behind I slightly dipped my foot in feeling the warmth of the water crawling on my skin as I put more of my body in.

"This is quite relaxing I understand why everyone talks about this island's hot springs." Leaning on the side of the rocks I rested my head feeling the heat build up. I made sure that my towel was close by in case of any people who had my idea.

"I really needed this, I feel like I have no more stress." My eyelids feel heavy but I can't pass out, I certainly do not want to drown when I just found out it's my own birthday.

"Nobody's here might as well check the water see how it is."

Oh no, why is there another voice here I was for sure that no would come at this time! Hearing a familiar voice coming closer to my destination, trying to grab my towel I ending up pushing it further away from me leaving me reaching out without fully exposing my body.

"This can't be happening…" No the person's getting closer if anyone please not Kaname or Futo! Finding my only option I swam behind the rocks looking for a way to get out of the public and into the women's without being noticed. Walking backwards making sure the person in front of me was still in front of me I felt something hard against my back as I bumped into it.

"E-Ema?!"

"N-Natsume?!"

"Ema I thought you were in your room?!" Natsume had a more shocking blush against his cheeks.

"I-I wanted to get a quick soak before you guys took the good hot springs!" Trying to cover up the fact I was just plan bored in my room I was pinned up against one of the rock walls.

"N-Natsume what are you doing?!" Trying to break free I was shushed by a hand covering my mouth.

"Quiet…they might hear us." Both of staying quiet I could faintly hear voices coming from the change room.

"No one's here though I heard someone, we shouldn't go in it would be unfair to Natsume and Ema." The voices trailed off leaving us gasping for breath.

"Sorry but if they heard us we would be in trouble." I nodded realizing the position me and Natsume were in, he was nearly sitting on top of me with his arms leaving me no room to duck if I were up against a real wall

"S-sorry, I forgot you were…" I looked down to where his eyes were staring. Gah, I forgot I was completely naked same with him!

"Y-You're naked to don't make me the only embarrassed one!" Turning around I saw Natsume's reflection in the water change from embarrassed to amuse.

"You are so cute when you get embarrassed." Wrapping his arms around me I could feel a slight tug wanting me to come closer.

"Natsume, I'm not decent I can't…"

"I just want to hug you nothing more; I get to see such a beautiful site I can't leave this opportunity out in the open Subaru didn't get to hug you like this…it makes me feel like you're all mine." He tightened the grip pulling me closer, I couldn't let this chance to be this close to Natsume slip by either, I didn't want this chance to slip by.

other hot springs before they see I'm here."

"Okay, it's a waste to leave now but I don't want to risk having the others see than think they can do whatever they please." He gave my nose a kiss then trailed down to my lips, which felt warmer than the hot springs itself.

Finally getting to the female's hot spring I got to soak for another hour while listening to the guys on the other side bicker about who gets to chose what for dinner when we get home and if anyone wanted to go see Subaru play one of his games. I wouldn't want to be apart from them, I don't think I could go back to living alone again…and I don't have to, it's back home tomorrow, only a couple of days at a private island and so much happened I wonder if anything else is going to happen from now on?

**And End! Hoped you liked it sorry for not updating daily just finished exams and I'm back onto the daily updating I love that you guys love this fanfic and I hope you continue to like it! I keep re watching the series and I flip out every time she doesn't chose someone…I hope I'm not alone on that one lol XD hoped you liked!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. A Real Wonderland?

**So so sorry for not updating my computer wasn't working and my dad didn't fully buy Microsoft word so I couldn't type! I hope this hasn't made anyone hate this fanfiction I'm so sorry! I do not own brothers conflict and again sorry! *Bows* **

Ema's POV

We had a long ride back, Wataru kept going on about how he didn't want to go back to school and wanted to sit back and play video games all day, even if that was an option I would take it seeing how video games are my life and I'm pretty much Natsume's video game tester it doesn't bother me one bit though knowing I'm of some help with Natsume.

"Ema are you excited to be going back to school? It is your last year than you're off to college." I was getting my luggage out from the car when Kaname took it from me.

"I guess, it's kind of going to be sad when I leave none of my friends are going to the same college as I am they just want to be taken care of by the man of their dreams." I took another one of my bags and Kaname just took it and began walking while talking to me.

"Well you want to have a job but if you ever want to settle down early I'm here." He stopped and leaned back our noses touching.

"Kaname do you ever have take a break from hitting on girls?" Ukyo slapped Kaname in the back of the head leaving my luggage hit the floor.

"You are so cruel Ukyo…I was just having some fun."

"So you are only flirting with Ema for fun? That's low toying with a girls heart."

"I'm not toying."

"Then what, you actually want to commit to a relationship?" Kaname looked stern as did Ukyo. I didn't understand why they were getting in a fight over something so small Kaname is just a flirt it doesn't mean anything.

"Hurry up you guys there's school in the morning for some people and I want some sleep it's already 9 at night!" Futo stormed over and grabbed the bags barging inside, it left shocked faces on the three of us ending the argument right there, and hopefully it wouldn't pick up anytime soon.

Rubbing my eyes I realized that I was just as tired as the others, I was hoping I could finish some of that game that Natsume gave me it seems really fun I haven't even started it, I heard that level 30 and 34 had desert crawlers and death eaters.

"Ema you seem really tired I can finish with the unpacking."

"Oh Subaru, it's fine I'm just putting away the dishes it's not really unpacking we forgot to put away the dishes before we left."

"You're the one who has school tomorrow it wouldn't be good if you over slept and were late for school." I was reaching for the top shelf of the kitchen when the plate in my hand disappeared.

"Subaru what are you doing?"

"Repaying you for all those times I was ignoring you."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" I looked up at him trying to get the plate but he was putting them away as if I wasn't even doing anything.

"That um incident in the shower, I had no reason to ignore you I was just embarrassed to even look at you…I'm sorry." Subaru looked straight at me not even wavering with his gaze.

"It's alright I mean anyone would've been embarrassed after an incident like that I don't blame you."

"But you must've hated being ignored right?"

"Not really, I lived alone for most of my life if anything it's the not being ignored that I need to get used to." I gave Subaru a smile but his face didn't show any kind of happiness just sadness and pain but didn't seem like it was for himself.

"Sorry, just lost in thought anyway let me finish up here." Taking another plate out of my hand he lingered, for just a moment a could've sworn he squeezed my hand reassuring me that I'm not alone but I didn't bother asking as I went upstairs.

Letting Subaru finishing last minute house work isn't bad, besides I need sleep of I want to get good grades for college. It feels nice to sleep on my own bed, just a year ago I was living on my own in a large apartment it really feels good to have people living with you even if they are a bit flirtatious at times.

Subaru's POV

That girl has been through a lot hasn't she? Living alone for so many years it must've gotten lonely although she did have that evil squirrel with her he's so mean to everyone except her must be a pet thing.

"Hey Subaru what you doing down here?"

"Yusuke, what you doing?"

"Asked you first."

"I just wanted Ema to get a good night's sleep, she does have school."

"You have a basketball game in the morning don't you why not leave them till the morning?"

"I don't know, Ema's rubbing off on everyone." Damn it I forgot all about the game tomorrow what's happening with me?

"You have school tomorrow too so don't go getting mad at me."

"Yeah but the festival is coming up so the seniors are wanting it to be the best since it's our last." Now I know why Yusuke is up but that leaves me, why am I up I have a game tomorrow! Dang it if Ema could come I would have the best luck, not sure if that's a positive way of thinking or negative…

"Well I'm off, I still have to come up with one idea for the festival as well as the rest why can't the girls do it themselves they're better at it then us." Yusuke left mumbling to himself as if I wasn't even there. I still can't get the fact Natsume is with Ema it's going to be hard enough to try and make her fall in love but having her to let go of Natsume is going to be the challenge but whatever makes her happy is fine with me seeing her smile is good enough for me, doubt Natsume would forgive me anyway I punched him in the face for picking a fight between me and Ema.

Ema's POV

"Ema! Ema!"

"J-Juli..? it's only 7:15…let me sleep a bit longer." I was getting furry little hands poking me awake.

"You left me for a whole week!"

"Oh…I'm sorry Juli I just didn't think you'd like to spend a week with them you hardly like living with them."

"But I wasn't there to protect you, thank goodness Louis was or I would've gone mad!" He was flaying his arms around. Maybe I shouldn't tell him what Louis did at the island hearing that would make Juli freak.

"And it's 7:30 you have at least 15 min to get dressed and make breakfast for them I've been keeping an eye on how you work with the mornings." Juli crossed his arms and pouted. He can be so cute when he's like that it's hard to not want to make him mad.

I quickly got dressed and was starting to make waffles when some voices where already at the table.

"Morning Ema, waffles I see? We aren't even on vacation and we still high class meals amazing!" Tsubaki took a plate before I could set them out in front of everyone.

"Tsubaki that's rude, but I guess we are all starving I'll just take a waffle I have to be at work soon." Ukyo also took and waffle and gave me a smile and a wave.

"Well Ema and I are off, see you guys after school." Yusuke gave them a slight wave and grabbed my hand and took off. Was he rushing cause of time because we have…

"Gah we're going to be late!" I took the same pace as Yusuke and we ran.

"I shouldn't have slept in!"

"I did too you're not at fault here!" We laughed but soon ended up at school.

Getting to class our classmates were staring us down.

"Since when did you two get so friendly?" A student pointed to our hands and we quickly untied ours with blushing faces.

"Yeah when did you two get so friendly?" Yume Kikiragra stood in front of me with her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. I was shocked since she would never talk to me only when I was in the good spot for the school play which was years ago, every guy loved her.

"It was nothing anyway the teachers away so that we can plan our café what should it be?" Yusuke took his sit without even looking at Yume. I couldn't see it clearly but Yume didn't seem to like being ignored by Yusuke.

"I think we should have an anime café!"

"Dude you just want to see the girls in anime get-up."

"I am not going to deny it." The guys were fighting over what the girls should wear while the girls decided on the theme.

"I think a fantasy café would be good, it can let anyone come in and they would be in their own fantasy world who wouldn't want that?" People nodded but some disagreed. For one I don't even care what it was as long as it was going to be fun then I was all for it.

"What about a wonderland café? Everyone loved Alice in wonderland right?" One of the girls spoke out and the boys looked as if they were in deep thought for once.

"That'd be cool Yume could be alice, the twins could be well the twins and etc. we'd serve tea and sweets like the mad hatter it'd be awesome!" Now everyone loved the idea I guess wonderland has everything else beat.

"Yusuke should be the hatter, that red hair is perfect for the hatter!"

"W-what?! I never agreed to it!"

"Awe come on Yusuke you'd be great, everyone's playing a role the red queen is Miatso and the cheser cat is Ema and the mouse is Luca and the hare is Johnny and everyone else is a card for the red queen or a villager from the hatter's village."

"Wait when did I become the cat isn't the cat a boy?" I wanted to reason out that I didn't intend to be a boy not one bit.

"Well yeah but we want you to be the cat, your hair goes perfect with the color."

"I-I guess might as well." Everyone then started planning for the big festival everyone was excited and so was I but I couldn't help the feeling of a pair of eyes sticking to me. I kept turning my head but I saw no one.

"Ema are you sure you want to be the cheser cat?"

"Oh Yusuke, yeah of course nothing wrong with that I mean I get to decide the outfit don't I?"

"Ah I'm not sure, Matsi is our costume designer so I'm not sure how well that will go but if you don't like it than you can just back out."

"I know thank you for-"

"Hey Yusuke come help me with the outfit I have planned for being Alice!" Yume suddenly pushed me aside and dragged Yusuke away.

"H-hey um Ema I'll see you after school!" I nodded. Seems like Yume has a little crush on Yusuke, that's so cute maybe they'll be goo with each other? But she didn't have to push me so hard that actually hurt…

Days went by and the classrooms were looking amazing with all the decorations. I looked over to the haunted classroom which luckily wasn't Futo's I don't want what happened last year to happen again but I am curious what Futo's classroom did for the festival this year. As my curiosity got to me I headed to his classroom.

"A-a Host Club?!" I stood in front of a room saying Host club for Girl's. I must have the wrong room this isn't Futo's, he's reputation might be at stack for that!"

"I see you came to check what kind of theme we would have…I must say this wasn't my idea at all it was the guy's idea."

"Futo why such an um well you know…"

"The guys wanted attention from the girls; we have to wear butler suits and pretend to be nice to girls while the girls from our class make the sweets and stuff." He shrugged and pushed me out of the way.

"I hope you will come once everything's in order I would love to be a host for you." He flicked my nose and shut the door. Guess he doesn't want me to see the inside yet might as well check my classes see if they need any help.

"Wow! It's amazing exactly like a wonderland!" Redirected outside to the court yard I saw that the flowers were painted all sorts of colors and small tea tables were lined up with decorative tea pots and plates, it was like a real wonderland!

"Like it, we're allowed to use outside too. People can sit inside too if they like the classroom is decorated like wonderland as well but it's like the Red Queen's palace."

"So where would a cheser cat go?"

"Anywhere that's the beauty of being the cheser cat you just roam around with the other fantasy characters all you have to do is look fantasy like!" Matsi was all excited as she kept threading the costumes.

"Oh Ema Yusuke wants to see you up at the Red Queen's palace if that's okay?"

"Sure no problem." Assuming she meant the classroom I walked away. Why would Yusuke want to see me must be important or something?

Opening the door I saw many things the Red queen would have, it was so cool I felt like I was in the actually palace! But now where's Yusuke he's here isn't he. Looking around I saw no sign of him.

"Awe these are so pretty!" Looking over to the open window I saw many beautiful roses shaped as the 7 of hearts. Whoever did this is talented it's amazing!

"Ops sorry!" Hearing a voice that sounded familiar I turned around but not quickly enough as I felt my body being pushed. T-the window's open, I'm gonna fall!

"Ema!"

**End hoped you liked the wonderland idea! I will update now frequently my computers working again and so is my Microsoft word. Please review hope that the wait didn't make anyone upset! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Savior?

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been having family issues and I've had to move around a lot but now I hope my family will be here permanently and I'll have more time to create fanfictions! Oh I'm making a fanfiction about Kamigami no Asobi id anyone as heard of it our played the game it's a cute otome game and it's being turned into an anime like Brothers Conflict! Anyway I do not own brothers conflict! Enjoy! **

Yusuke's POV

"Y-Yusuke?" Hearing her voice sent a flow of relief through me I caught her she was safe… I looked up seeing Ema's eyes watery with tears; I don't blame her she could've been hurt or maybe even killed did Yume do this? "Ema are you alright?" She nodded and I gave in wrapping my arms around her in a tight protecting embrace. I don't care what she says I was so afraid she was going to be hurt…

"I-I'm alright just a little frightened…" She tried to stand but her knees gave into the shock and fell into my arms.

"Yume you said the window was closed you only wanted to shove her into the glass…" I overheard Yume's followers quietly talking about Ema's near death. Hearing them say that it was purposely planed brought me to my limit. "What the hell were you thinking you could've killed her?!" My rage was full and I yelled at Yume and her group she sure deserved it.

"C-Calm down Yusuke it's not like you to yell…"

"It is when you put someone's life in danger especially hers!" I helped Ema up while Yume stood there dumbfounded. "I thought the window was closed I didn't know it would end up like that…"

"It still doesn't mean what you were thinking was right!" I clenched my fist in anger, I can't believe she would do that why what drove her to go this mad?

"She was having you all to herself I wanted to show her to share…"

"Wait what?"

"I like you Yusuke!" She bowed her head like a formal confession.

"That's why…I'm not to be shared and I don't like girls with murderous jealousy." Those were my last words then I grabbed Ema's still shaking hand and left the classroom heading to I don't know where.

"Yusuke…I'm fine don't worry I'll just lay down for a bit and I'll be better."

"You really don't see when people are trying to hurt you?"

"I understand how she would feel I mean if you really love someone so much wouldn't you do anything for them?" Her words were dumb but somewhat understanding still that gave Yume no right to do what she did. "Yusuke?" She looked at me with worried eyes and I realized my grip on her hand was tight enough. "Sorry I was just…"

"it's okay I'd be worried to if someone I cared about was in that situation."

"Cared like as in?"

"Family, if anyone you loved like a family member was in that situation I'd be as angry as you."

"Ema…"

"Yusuke?!"

Ema's POV

Before I knew it I was pushed against the wall Yusuke's hands both gripping my shoulders. I couldn't move I was frozen from shock, first hearing Yusuke yell then this…things keep becoming off the more I focus on them.

"When can you get it that I actually like you not as family but as in like; I even liked you before you became a part of our family!"

"Yusuke…"

"It wasn't fair I didn't even get a chance to tell you then suddenly you're part of our family…" He lifted his head bring his face closer to mine making me waver. "I'll show you how much you mean to me…" Only inches away I closed my eyes not wanting face him when our lips met but to my surprise a felt nothing no warm sensation on my lips just a tight hug.

"I'm not going to do something you don't like I know who you truly like but it doesn't mean I can't try but I won't try by force." Slowly the warm embrace left and a relief swept through me. My voice was gone I couldn't say anything to him at the moment but he knew what I was going to say. "Ema I won't say I'm not competing but I will respect your wishes I won't force you to anything but please give it some thought." A faint smile and he left, I never knew he felt that way when I came into the family I wonder what would've happened if he confessed to me before my father got married maybe we would've been together but things went a different way and I'm in love with Nastume I can't change that fact. "I shouldn't get myself down for this, I know Yusuke will always have a smile on his face so I shouldn't get down for this and I need to be positive for the festival so others will feel the same way." Gathering up my strength I headed to my shoe locker. Schools out I should be able to catch the bus in time, I wonder if Yusuke is going to tell the others what happened today at school? My stomach turning over from walking and my head still feeling in a bit of a daze I manage to walk to the bus stop and get home without any other problems.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back Ema how was school?"

"It was alright our festival is coming along great everyone's really excited for it. Anyways when did you get back from work Azusa?"

"Not too long ago just came back to relax." He got up and went to the kitchen looking through the fridge for something to satisfy his hunger. "Ema are you alright you look pale?" He put his hand on my forehead feeling for a fever moving closer to my face.

"I'm alright just a little sun stroke probably." I should try and avoid the fact that a girl tried to push me out a window but that can be saved for another time.

"Get something cold to drink it'll help and make sure to get some rest." Taking my bags from me he hung them up and I smiled. Seeing him so worried gives me the feeling that I've really been accepted into the family even after all the things that have happened in the past.

"I'll start with dinner is hamburger alright with you?"

"Anything you make is alright with me even better."

"Will the others like it?"

"I'm sure they will just take it easy."

"I will thank you for worrying." I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner which gaze my mind somewhere else to wonder to. I still have to be the cheser cat for tomorrow's festival I wonder how our costumes will look?

"Onii-chan!" I smiled as Wataru's voice ran into the kitchen hugging me from behind and I gave a light smile as he went on about his day and how he missed me.

"Big sis can I come to your school's festival tomorrow I want to see wonderland!"

"Only is Masaomi allows it." His eyes light up like fireworks.

"He'll let me go I promise I'll be there to support your wonderland!" Little fist in the air he jumped for joy. He seems really excited to see the festival especially wonderland but I guess I can't say anything everyone is doing their best to make wonderland well wonderland. "Ema are you alright you seem a bit off?" Masaomi walked into the kitchen trying to pry Wataru off of me.

"I'm fine just a little heat stroke…" My head feels fuzzy but I can still concentrate I think.

"Ema?" Just as my name was said I collapsed onto the floor darkness consuming my vision.

"Is she going to be alright?" Voices were coming from my side but I had no strength to look at who they were. "Yes she just didn't have much blood-flow to the brain, she must've had something shocking enough happen to her for the bloods direct flow to slow it's pace."

"We don't need the entire manual on a doctor we just want to know if she's alright does she need anything else?" Finally getting the strength to open my eyes I saw Tsubaki, Masaomi, Wataru and Subaru. What happened they all have such worried looks on their faces.

"Ema you're up are you alright do you need anything?" Tsubaki's face was right up close to mine as I sat up, you could hear the worry in his voice as well as the others.

"I'm fine I feel a lot better than I did when I came home. Thank you Masaomi."

"The color has returned to you and your blood level is normal again could I ask you what put your body into such a shock?"

"Someone almost pushed her out a window at school today luckily I was there to catch her." Everyone turned to Yusuke who was leaning on the door frame, everyone's face fell with confusing.

Natsume POV

"Are you sure she fainted?"

"Yes Natsume I'm sure I was just with her!"

"I'm on my way!" Getting a phone call from Azusa I hurriedly got in my car and drove straight to my former home. Why did she suddenly collapse Azusa said he'd tell me the rest when I got there but why did something happen at school? Not concentrating on my current works my mind was filled with Ema; her small figure crashing on the floor left a bitter feeling in my stomach. I'm coming Ema don't worry.

"Where's Ema?" Barging through the front door I was met with Azusa and Tsubaki. "I'm just saying we should go to the principle about this, I mean jealousy is alright but that's taking it to far!"

"Tsubaki Ema doesn't want to go to the principle about this she said Yusuke already humiliated her enough so there's no need to bring more shame to the girl."

"Doesn't mean what she did was right!"

"I'm not saying what she did was right just respect Ema's wishes."

"Fine…Oh Natsume you're here Ema's in her ro."

"I know I'll be right down!" Not understanding their conversation I ran upstairs. Ema what happened at school, why would you want to keep it to yourself? Reaching her bedroom I quietly opened the door seeing Masaomi, Futo and Yusuke beside her. She seems to be alright that's good. "Natsume you're here Ema just had a little slow pace of blood-flow she'll be fine." Without thinking of Masaomi's words I grabbed Ema and held her, my heart racing I almost couldn't breathe.

"Natsume?" Ema's voice was softer to me making my worries slowly subside but not fully; what if something critical happened I wouldn't be able to contain myself… "Futo, Yusuke we should leave them be."

"Masaomi-!"

"Futo." They left leaving us alone. I wanted to look into her eyes but more worry filled as if she could slip away from me like sand. "Natsume…are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine I just was worried…" I brought our faces to each other and forcefully pushed our lips together making her melt into my arms which brought a smile to my mouth. "Don't ever scare me like again!" My embrace got tighter. I never knew how much something can mean to you once it's gone and she almost was well in my mind she was.

"Natsume I'm fine you don't have to worry so much."

"What happened at school that made you like this?" She looked down trying to shy away from the question but I wouldn't leave without one.

"A girl almost pushed me out a school window but Yusuke caught me so there's no need to worry."

"What girl what's her name this should be something for the school to know!"

"No don't Yusuke already humiliated her in front of everyone she won't do it again!"

"Why do you always have mercy for others who do so much wrong to you?"

"I don't mean to but she was crying from humiliation I don't think she needs to be put through anymore." Her face was still shying away from mine, not being able to take the suspense and longing to look into her beautiful eyes I cupped my hands on both of her cheeks and brought her in for another passionate kiss making a small moan come from her which was a new experience for me since she never sounds like that but it just makes me more…I don't know.

"Natsume I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"You should be, here's your punishment."

Ema's POV

"You should be, here's your punishment." Pushing me down onto the bed he was over top of me, my heart feeling as if it was to explode. If it's Natsume I don't worry about the first time being with him… Natsume trailing kissed from my cheek bones to the start of my chest sending shivers of pleasure down both of us. I'm embarrassed I can't look him in the eyes I'd die from embarrassment.

"Ema…" He was starting unbutton my blouse which revealed a bra making him turn away with a flush of red. I looked at him confused as he pulled me to his chest and laid us both down on the bed. "I won't do this now, when you're ready that's when I'll make you mine but you have to stay like this for as long as I want." I nodded and snuggled my head into his strong chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. I'm lucky to have someone like him by my side I never want to leave this embrace.

**I will try to post more but like I said I've been having family issues so I'm sorry this took so long, I'm trying to boost up my grammar skills as well anyways tomorrows the festival and I wonder how her brothers are going to act at the new cheser cat? Sorry this one didn't have much romance but the next one will!**


	10. Chapter 10

Brother's Conflict Chapter 4 Day of the festival.

**Big festival day! Thanks for the reviews love them and love the support thank you guys! I do not own brothers conflict! Enjoy **

Ema's POV

Me and Natsume stayed embracing each other for as long as I could remember but I would have to say all night since he left in the morning and I had to go to school. I've been thinking about the way he looked at me yesterday it was as if he thought I had passed or was severely injured; I need to focus on breakfast first Wataru will probably get up in 20 minutes knowing his little time schedule.

"Where are the chocolate chips?" Looking for each cupboard the crunching of a bag twitched my ear.

"Here you go, don't see why these wolves deserve chocolate chip waffles…"

"Juli the waffles are for Wataru the others get crepes."

"Even better! They don't deserve you professional cooking with the way the treat you." Juli with his little arms crossed gave a pout and turned his head to the waffles iron. I knew it was bad to tell him but I made the waffles for him since I left him for a week, he would always gorge himself whenever I made waffles at home. "Waffles and crepes you really do put your best effort in everything." Iori sat on a stool by the kitchen intently watching me as I flip the crepes.

"Are you hungry Iori they'll be done in a minute I hope you can wait that long."

"I can wait…" He's still watching intently like his hungry might get the best of him or he might just be intrigued with cooking?

"Can I help…" Iori's voice didn't sound like a question more like he was begging to help me cook. "Sure you can flip them while I make the whip cream." I was excited I've never seen Iori wanting to do something before other than his studies.

"So like this?" Iori took the pan and did one of those pancake flips that you see on chef shows which landed perfectly. "Iori I never knew you could do that!" More and more excited I wanted to know what else he could do but putting that aside I focused on my task at hand.

"We do have these courses at my school I just don't normally take them." I'd always try to look out of the corner of my eye I would catch him taking glances at me; I shouldn't think anything of it he probably just wants to see how I'm doing with the whip cream. "Ema I'm finished." Looking over I see crepes lined up on the tray. How does he do that so fast…it would take me at least ten minutes to finishes all those.

"What can I do now?" He seemed interested in doing more like a child who just had a happy experience but didn't want to show it. I guess I can let him make the whip cream and I'll cut the fruit.

"You can finish this and I'll cut the fruit." Taking the beaters away from me I went to the cutting board. He looks so interested in this I wonder if he likes to cook but doesn't really show it.

"Iori how's the whip cream g-…going…" I finished my sentence covered in newly whipped whip cream. Maybe he hasn't used beaters before it is easy to tell from the way his face looks.

"Sorry…this part is new to me." Smiling I searched for a towel to wipe my face but my hands were soon grabbed from me and my face met Iori's his expression neutral.

"I-Iori?" Bring his face closer he licked the whipped cream off my nose making my eyes widen in shock.

"There are no towels here and it was only on your nose." He went back to cleaning his mess leaving me there with my arms dangling down at my sides. I looked over to Juli who was shaking with rage his little paws in fist about to make a charge for Iori but soon Azusa and Tsubaki walked in. "Whoa what happened here?"

"I made the mess don't blame Ema." Iori went to cleaning the mess while Tsubaki and Azusa sat at the table awaiting their breakfast still looking at me as I was still in shock. "A-Ah sorry here…" I put down two plates of crepes in front of them drizzled with strawberries and other exotic fruits.

"This is amazing you really don't know when to stop spoiling us!" Tsubaki chowed down while Azusa took his time. "Tsubaki why not savor the taste instead of gouging it all at once?"

"But I can have Ema make more I hope she will anyway!" Tsubaki without further notice finished the crepes and started the dishes same with Azusa. Seems like he couldn't eat slowly forever; letting out a small laugh they turned to me.

"What?"

"It's nothing and I'll do the dishes you guys better get going for your new anime."

"No we'll do it you need to clean yourself up." They looked at me and they were the ones to begin laughing now. I am covered in whip cream I shouldn't go to school like this…I took off and left them to the dishes. I guess we still act like a family even after the incident at the island but Iori he's never done anything like that before…it could be something else I may be thinking too much into this I mean he didn't say anything about joining the conflict right?

"Iori that was a bold move you made on Ema there."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki gave Iori a cold stare.

"You never said you would actually be part of the war so why lie about not being able to cook, you took lessons for 4 years." Azusa joined in but not backing up Tsubaki more like making his own argument.

"I never said anything when the conflict was announced and it was a mix up with the beaters." His face showed guilt but stayed neutral.

"I hope that's the way it will stay she doesn't need any more stress." Azusa stayed silent after that.

I wonder how Matsi did with the costumes I'm excited to see everyone in their wonderland outfit, Yume's going to be the red queen and I don't think anyone has objections to that since the red queen is well…mean. Ah I wonder if I can catch the bus in time! Hurrying to my destination I was suddenly stopped by the honking of a car. Isn't that Hikaru's car why is he here?

"Ema the bus already left and I didn't see you on it so I thought you'd need a ride."Hikaru opened the passenger seat and I hopped in. Thank god I'd though I'd run late for school and miss the opening of the festival.

"Thanks again for giving me a ride I thought I'd have to be late…"

"Well today's the festival right and you need to be there besides I took the day off to come see it well I need some more material on high-school romance for my novel so I thought a festival would be a good start." He smiled but kept his eyes on the road. He has a new novel, didn't he just write one which turned out to be a best seller?

"Are you upset at the fact we announced a conflict for your heart?" He quickly glanced at me and I looked at him puzzled. No one's asked me that question yet so I'm not sure how to answer…I'm not upset just a bit sad at the fact they are all competing which doesn't seem like it since they're still acting the same way they did before… I was looking down at my feet and I could tell Hikaru had a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry for asking that rather than upset you're probably stressed out from that besides you've already chosen Natsume correct?"

"Y-Yes I just want to know when this whole thing is going to be over."

"Probably when you get into a college or when you move out, because then they can't really follow you everywhere so you would probably be given up on and just treated like a sister." Hikaru's words brought me to a smile maybe it's not so bad I mean school ends in 6 more months I can endure it till then right?

"But that doesn't mean you won't be loved as a women in their hearts, once you love someone you can't really let go of them fully." I-I guess his right I mean I couldn't let go of Natsume, when I rejected him I had a pain in my heart that I didn't know what was from.

"Well I'll let you off here I hope I'll get to see you when I'm around the festival I mean since you're the Cheshire cat you're everywhere." Hikaru smiled and I felt a warm touch on my cheek. Leaving with a kiss on the cheek I realized he is wearing normal men's clothing; I guess I've seen him in women's clothes so often I didn't bother to look.

"That's just to see how a teenage girl will act it's for the novel." A wink and he went to find parking. So many weird things have been happening at least the festival will be fun!

"Awe Ema you look so cute!" Mistu and the others stood there in their costumes but stood in awe at mine. "I-Is this even legal?" Looking down at my outfit I saw a frilly purple/light purple skirt that was too high for comfort, a purple stripped corset top with straps that hung of my shoulders, stockings that reached my thigh, purple buckle up boots that went just below the knee stripped gloves a tail and cat ears and the color well it's pretty much purple…

"Isn't there anything else I could wear?"

"Mistu made this just for you and it looks perfect on you but let's put your hair down!" Pulling out my elastic my hair fell cascading over my shoulders. I feel really mischievous in this and I think that's a bad thing.

"Okay now give us a *Meow!*" Mistu formed a cat paw and made a cat sound wanting me to mimic her moves.

"I-I'd rather not…"

"Awe come on!"

"F-fine…" Holding my hands up like a cat I made a cat sound which made them squeal with excitement.

"Meow?"

"That's so cute and sexy! We're sure to get people visiting the wonderland café with her roaming around oh we should have a contest!"

"A contest?" The girls gave me a cunning look; I really don't like were this is going…

"Whoever can catch the Cheshire cat gets to have a VIP date with his or her choice of a wonderland character!" I had a scared look on my face while everyone happily agreed to the idea. I don't want to be chased by some crazy people let alone caught by any of them!

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Awe come on Ema you're a fast runner fastest out of our class on the track field!"

"I guess but when will the contest start?"

"Well since you're the Cheshire cat you're allowed to go anywhere you practically want so just hide in tree's, have people solve riddles to get you down stuff like that!" I nodded getting somewhat excited. That does sound like a fun idea it shouldn't hurt to try!

The festival started and different kids from other middle schools and elementary came to see the festival since it was named the best in the school district and kids didn't want to miss it. "Ema, where is she?" Familiar voices could be heard as I hung out on one of the schools tree's near the mad hatter's tea party. Oh Hikaru, Wataru, Masaomi and Subaru are here! I thought Subaru had a basketball practice today?

"Where's Onii-chan…" Wataru had a sad expression on his face as he couldn't find me. I can't help it it's sad seeing Wataru make such a face. "Wataru up here!" Waving with a smile on my face Wataru's eyes lit up with pure happiness.

"Wow Ema how'd you get up there?" Masaomi smiled but was a little confused on how I got up on the highest tree branch.

"In gym the girls took gymnastics so I guess I picked up on it." Swinging down from the branch they all looked at me with embarrassed faces. "What is it?"

"N-Nice costume…" Subaru had his hand over his mouth. I guess this costume is a bit well short but the stockings help for me and it's not that bad is it?

"I like it she looks like a real mischievous cat, the hair down really did it." Hikaru crossed arms with a slight smile. I seem to be getting tones of smiles lately.

"Hey there she is get her!" A group of guys pointed at me then charged.

"I-I got to go i hope I'll see you guys around!" Scared I ran for it heading to the maze of red roses. That's a good place to hide right?

"Does Ema have a fan club here too?" Wataru tugged on Masaomi's shirt lightly wanting his question to be filled.

"I'm not sure this hasn't happened here before." Hikaru was deep in thought he didn't even know what was up.

"If you catch the Cheshire cat you get to choose a wonderland character for a VIP date to the movies." Kaname had a more mischievous smile on his face then the actually Cheshire cat but with to followers Ukyo and Iori just sighed.

"What do you mean if you catch the cat?" Subaru was now intrigued in this idea yet a little embarrassed for showing an interest.

"They made it a contest if you can catch Ema or the Cheshire cat you get to go on a date with one of the wonderland characters."

"Has this been told to Natsume because he's already here we were just speaking with him." Ukyo wondered.

"Probably not you'd have to look on the festival games to know." Kaname shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind participating in this." Kaname went to the direction the so called Cheshire cat had left at.

"This won't be fun."

"Poor Onii-chan…"

"Huff Huff…I-I can't do this anymore t-they're really egger to catch me…" Leaning for support on the wall I saw Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume walking around the candy stands. Maybe I can take a break with them…

"Natsume!" Waving I ran with little strength I had left and reached them with smiles on their faces.

"Ema you look cute, wish I had a stuffy of you looking like that." Tsubaki patted my head making my cat ears bounce. "T-Thanks I didn't know you guys would be here."

"Why wouldn't we come we want to see your wonderland café, from rumors it's supposed to be amazing." Azusa Noticed I was out of breath then gave me a slight look of worry.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine…"

"Ema can I speak with you..!"

"Ah not again I'm so sorry, bye!" Racing off the group of kids found my location and we both dashed past Natsume and the others leaving them speechless.

"Well that was…interesting?"

"Tsubaki did you have something to do with this?"

"Why do you always think stuff like this involves me?!" Azusa left Tsubaki with his tantrum and went to the activities board.

"Oh no…"

This needs to stop maybe I should just give in? "I'll catch her before you and I'll get to date the Cheshire cat!" Scratch that I don't want to end up having to go on a date with them! Don't they know you can choose anyone of the wonderland characters not just me?! "Hey come on stop!"

"Man she's fast where'd she go?"

"H-Hmm!"

"Shh I'm saving you here." Being pulled into a classroom a hand was over my mouth preventing me from speaking. Is this a save or a capture?

"Good they're gone."

"Okay you caught me what's your request?" Turning around my eyes widened did I get pulled into the host club café?!

"We can't participate in the games since we have our own café."

"F-Futo thank you." I gave a light bow the tried heading out but my arm was caught before I could step even a foot out. "If you go out there without hydration you'll die." Futo brought me to a little table and handing me a cup of hot tea.

"Ah this is amazing!"

"Yeah the girls of the class are our cooks and we're the waiters." Futo just sat there with a neutral expression nothing really seeming to bring light to his face.

"I thought this would be fun but the girls always come to flirt with us it's annoying."

"Ah I see how you feel…" Futo looked up then let a little smile play his lips.

"Well I hope your café will go well." Almost getting up my face was brought closer to his. No not again please!

"That's for good luck on your chase." The feel of Futo's lips left my forehead leaving the warm sensation tingle. "T-thank you…" Getting up without any interference I secretly snuck past the kids. Maybe Futo is starting to get it?

Natsume's POV

"Why did Ema agree to this?" My mind wondered with questions on how the school would even allow something like this.

"She is the best on the track field but I don't know why they would so you got me beat." Tsubaki stretched his arms. I guess it can't be helped it's her last festival so i bet she'd want to do anything helpful for this to be her best one.

"Hey Natsume aren't you a little worried that she might be well mauled by these guys she could get hurt." Azusa crossed his arms giving me a look knowing he was right. I am worried but this her festival I shouldn't interfere, she seemed to be smiling when she ran off like she had a part to play in this; I still need to ask her but she left before I could say anything.

"Hey that's cheating!" There were voices that sounded familiar like the ones who were chasing Ema maybe she found a way out of this game?

"It's not cheating you just have to make me pleased to get out of the tree."

"She's right in the movies the Cheshire cat would always hang up in trees." We arrived but seem like Kaname and the others beat us to her. She was swinging her legs from a branch teasing the people below her that were out of reach. She can't get out of this one without help she's surrounded.

"Well how can we get her down?"

"Give her a cat toy?" Some kids were discussing what to do well Kaname and the others walked towards us sighing. "I was hoping to join in on the fun but Ukyo stopped me…" He had a sad expression but I was thankful that he was talked out of it, it'd be pretty obvious who he would want to choose.

"Well she seems to be in trouble but there's nothing we can do."

"A-Ah!" Looking up Ema was holding onto the tree with all her strength as the others shock the flimsy tree trying the shaking her out approach. "You guys can't do that now!" Interfering they just shrugged.

"Nothing in the rules says we can't do this." They're right but she's scared. Damn it I can't get to her with all of them in the way. The tree shock more and more making her slip soon her meeting with the ground was coming near.

**End this one was the longest I've written. Anyway hoped you liked it and the outfit for Ema if you've ever seen those corset dresses but shorter that's somewhat what she's wearing but shorter or you can think of her outfit yourself! I had the worst brain bust I finally realized how to spell *Cheshire* never knew how to before now I do. Hoped you enjoyed next chapter coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Brother's Conflict Chapter 11. Another Secret to keep?

**Sorry for such a long wait, I've been given many babysitting jobs which as of now I hope I never do again… Anyway hope this satisfy the longing! Please enjoy! **

Ema's POV

"I got her I got her!"

"No I got her!" They all had their arms stretched out waiting for my grip to fail which wasn't going to last any longer. Why'd I choose this flimsy tree, I see Natsume and the others at the back trying to get through the mob of students.

"She's falling my way I got her!"

"No I got her." My grasp failing me I landed in someone's arms, my eyes shut tight from the impact. That voice I've heard it before but I haven't heard it all day today.

"Yusuke?"

"Awe the hatter comes to the rescue…"

"I thought Alice and the hatter were a thing?"

"Nope ever since Yume was moved up to being the Red Queen the hatter and Alice's relationship changed drastically." People bickered as Yusuke or the Hatter carried me to the direction of the Hatter's Tea party. I forgot Yume was supposed to be Alice but because of that incident people voted for her to be the Red Queen; I somewhat feel sorry for her. Looking around I saw the others expression filled with jealousy and eyes impressed. Yusuke came to my rescue once again I really do owe him…

"Ema are you okay now?"

"Yeah they act like crazed animals."

"Well I thought you would need a break since you already have crazed animals at home…" He made himself blush as he said that trying to keep our eye contact.

"Well I still thank you, I'm not sure where I should go from now on."

"Stay at the hatter's tea party or well the café it's safer since they will probably searching for you other places then here." I nodded. He's right I should stay here until everything's calmed down, I don't want to be caught up in another tree war again. Looking around the wonderland café people sat and ate with cheerful faces not even carrying about the games or events just having fun taking in the scenery. I would love to do this again but I'm leaving for college in a couple months I'll really miss doing this kind of thing. Seeing my expression Yusuke shoved a cookie in front of my face.

"Try it Mitsu made them."

"As well as the costumes?"

"Yeah she's pretty talented, anyway just stay here I bet the others will come here to see if you're alright." Leaving he sat down at his post and chatted with the mouse and hare. He really looks like the hatter it's cute, Mistu did an amazing job on the costumes and I guess I was a little overboard when saying my costume is bad seeing the others mine isn't going to be the end of the world.

"Ema-chan!"

"Tsubaki, Ukyo everyone you followed!" Happy seeing them nearing I couldn't help but notice worries fade from Natsume's face. I guess it'd be pretty worrying seeing someone you care about hanging from a tree… "Ema I'm glad the Hatter came to your rescue."

"Yeah it seems I've been saved twice by Yusuke."

"Well let's try some of this cafés food!" Tsubaki went straight to a table getting one of the girls to bring him something. He always is so full of life it brings everyone in a good mood.

The festival ended and no one seemed to catch me; well that's a lie I had some help from the others to get me away, but the festival was fun I've never seen it so lively before. Packing up my costume there was a knock on the classroom door. "Come in?"

"Hi sorry for intruding."

"Oh Natsume you're not intruding don't worry." I haven't spoken to Natsume lately since I've been trying to avoid everyone in the school but now that that has ended we can finally talk too bad we couldn't talk over in a café like I was hoping but just seeing him here today was enough. "You wanted to talk to me about something what was it?" Walking towards him he scratched his head shyly.

"Well before that I wanted to say you did a good job avoiding those people I thought you would be captured by the time I got there."

"Don't worry it wasn't as hard as it looked…actually that's a lie I did have help from the others so I'm grateful." Letting out a small laugh Natsume's face relaxed. I wonder if it bothered Natsume that I was being chased. Probably it was written all over his face.

"Ema the thing I wanted to tell you…no ask you is this." Natsume handed me a small pouch saying Ema. Is it a ring, necklace, bracelet ah all the possibilities which are probably wrong. Slightly opening I was at loss for words. A key, to what?

"I want you to be able to come and go as you please or even stay the night…" He can't keep eye contact; is he that embarrassed?

"This is a key to your house…"

"Y-Yeah." I hugged it against my chest gleefully smiling. I'm so happy! It's hard to explain or put into words…but I hope I'm showing it!

"If you want to come over tomorrow night then you and I could test out a new video game."

"Sure!" I got a smile and suddenly tightly hugged. Nuzzling my head into his chest we held each other for a while till Kaname called my phone telling me to come home everyone's worried. I wish I could stay in this warmth longer but reality just won't let it.

Natsume's POV

I'm glad she seemed more than happy with it making me all the more so. Maybe she'll stay the night tomorrow I mean she's done it once but that was by accident this time would be intentional; and maybe we would… wait no that's inappropriate why I would think that way beats me. Thoughts ran through my head about what events could occur tomorrow but soon was dismissed when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Natsume? It's Noami from the animation department I was wondering if you and I could meet up tomorrow afternoon for some coffee and discuss the new character designs for the new game."

"This is sudden, why is it now you want to meet up for the character design? Don't you normally go over that with the other animation employees?"

"Well yes but you are the game creator so I was wondering I could get a personal interview on your opinions?" Personal interview?

"Alright but I won't waste time bring what you have already finished."

"I will meet me at the Bean to Bean café at 3:00?"

"Yeah." Hanging up I wondered why all the sudden the animation department wants to know my opinions I just create the game I have no other job. It can't take too long I have to be back home at 7:30 just before she comes. I wonder if she likes curry? Yeah she made it one time. Am I putting too much thought into this?

Ema's POV

It's only 2:50…did I have to meet him there at night I wanted to spend the whole day with him, I guess he has business to deal with I can't interfere with that can I? Keeping to myself Wataru and I watched T.V; surprisingly he watches actually T.V shows not the kid ones he's more mature then he acts isn't he?

"Oni-san…I'm thirsty."

"Alright I'll get you some chocolate milk okay?"

"Yay!" Smiling I headed for the fridge. He rarely gets chocolate milk I figured since he aced his math test he deserves a treat. Nearly bringing the beverage the doorbell rang and I decided my new destination. Who could it be? Most of them are out working it's just Yusuke, Wataru, and I.

"Hello?"

"Ah hello Miwa's so rich she even has a maid!" M-Maid? A woman with long black hair and purple eyes stood at the doorway; she's beautiful is she a model?

"U-Um I'm not a maid I-!"

"Where's Natsume or does he still live here?"

"N-Natsume?! U-um if you don't mind me asking why are you asking for him?"

"Oh I didn't know that a maid is so into her employers affairs; I'm meeting him for coffee I thought I'd stop by to pick him up but I see this isn't his current residence well I'll just meet him!" She eyed the glass and took a tiny sip, my mouth agape; s-she's rude…

"H-Here's new chocolate milk Wataru…"

"Thanks Oni-chan!" I tried smiled but my bemused face wouldn't leave. S-She's different…very and why does she think I'm a maid? But more importantly why is she meeting Natsume for coffee…it can't be for business she looks to um full of herself? Trying to catch my attention elsewhere I stared at the clock waiting for each hour to pass which felt like ages.

Natsume's POV

She's late…I told her to not waste my time and isn't she that bimbo who just waltzes around the office doing dick all? Damn I still need to prepare for tonight, I need to get back soon or my cats will mess up everything like normal; it's hard caring for three annoying cats.

"Ah sorry I'm late I was just at the bank getting some cash."

"Alright now what are the design ideas you wanted to show me?"

"Awe why straight to business why not a cup of coffee first I mean talking is fine as well."

"If that's all you wanted to do then it's a waste of my time."

"Come on don't be that way. Waiter two coffee's please?"

"Ugh." Sighing I sat back down; this better get over with soon I can't be delayed anymore then and hour.

It's been 4 hours what is this chick doing she's brought me to stores parks it's like she's a tourist or something! Not waiting for her to stop walking I halted as did she, turning around looking at me confused and curious.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to go now I've wasted too much time with you."

"Awe it's only 7:00 it's still early so much more can be done!"

"7:00?!" Racing to my car she followed after. I'm late this is awful how can I lose track of time like this, I wonder if I can make it in time! I ran but realized it'd take at least 35 minutes to drive back, my mind wondering a faster route to my home when a pair of car keys was waved in front of my face.

"My cars faster, I can get you there in 20 minutes." Well I know what she spends her savings on. With nowhere else to turn I nodded sadly getting into her Ferrari 458 Italia; yup savings spent on this thing. I hope this thing is fast or I'll regret being late for a while.

It did take 20 minutes…might want to get myself one of these. Getting out of the car Noami trailed behind. Huh I don't need her here!

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door."

"Why? Go home."

"Nope." She's an annoyance; I can't help but feel another presence with us but I can't worry about that now I have to make those three idiots didn't break anything.

"Okay I'm at my door you can leave."

"And before that."

"Wha-?!" A pair of thin lips crashed on mine sending me into complete shock. W-What is she doing!

"N-Natsume…"

"Oh it's that maid from before." Parting I rotated to see out of all people, Ema standing with a duffle bag packed for staying the night; her eyes were not wide but almost closed as if trying to fight off something, soon those tears she was fighting could not be held behind the wall and come crashing out.

"Ema it's not what you think."

"I-It's okay, I'm just glad I came back in time to return t-this…" A small pouch dropped to the ground and the girl with wet eyes went running. Ema…

**We need drama here; I know I know some of you might not like drama but I hoped you still enjoyed! Sorry for long wait I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again! **


	12. Chapter 12

Brothers conflict Chapter 12. Feelings Torn.

**Late update I know! Summer activities and being forced to see family and all that other good stuff! Enjoy! **

Natsume's POV

D-Damn it… it's all her fault! Calling her a maid while she kissed me?! Turning I faced the woman who's eyes still held a calm state. Even after what's she's done…she knows what she did to! How can she be so calm stated?

"That was awkward, was she your girlfriend?"

"Shut up."

"I was just asking."

"You shut it!" She jumped at the tone in my voice. Someone of such low rank in the company really risked everything…

"I'm speaking to the head advisor of the animations department, telling them to remove you from animation designs and the company completely."

"Y-You can't do that! That's my entire job!" I looked at her with annoyance.

"You dared to try and seduce one of the CEO's of the gaming department, meaning u tried seducing your boss. I think this gives a lot of reason for you to lose your job…no the fact you made my Ema sad is reason enough!" I took the keys she held nimbly in hand and drove off. She doesn't need the car besides mines all the way over at the park.

"You can't do this! I can sue you!" I laughed as I heard he final words. Sue? Me? I'd like to see her try. Looking around a tiny box fell out of my pocket; I will give this to her…I have to.

Ema's POV

Where am I? how far did I run? I don't care anymore…I just want to be as far away from them as possible. She was the lady at the door, she asked for Natsume; she seemed like she knew him pretty well, I can't say anything though she was beautiful…

*Sniff* *Hic* *Sniff* W-Why do men love woman like her? Why couldn't I be like her…maybe he would've liked me better? Walking my feet finally gave in and I dropped to my knees, no one in sight as far as I can see; I wiped the tears away and got up but felt lighter as a pair of arms helped.

"Why's someone like you walking all alone?"

"Hikaru…"

"So? Will my question be answered?" Looking straight in the eye I nodded.

"Perhaps you and Natsume had a fight?" Shocked I realized Hikaru can read anyone like a book… wondering what to say he grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

"Let's get you out of the cold, and then you can tell me what happened."

I sat on the couch in Hikaru's home sipping the tea he had made me. Why am I so silent? He's been waiting for me to answer his questions for a while now…Lifting my head Hikaru still sat reading without giving me a second glance.

"U-Um…"

"You're ready to talk?" I nodded and he set his book down and crossed his legs. Where do I start…I pondered for a minute then decided to start at the woman coming to the house.

"I see…so Natsume was going out with another girl behind your back?"

"I-I don't know…"

"They kissed didn't they?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm, don't worry I'm sure Natsume didn't do it on purpose." Hikaru stood up and took a seat beside me.

"You're holding back all the tears aren't you?" I stayed silent while an arm reached around my shoulders and hugged me. If he keeps being kind I will probably cry…

*Sniff* *Hic* *Sob*

"It's okay to cry I promise it's our little secret?" Putting his finger near his lips and I couldn't stop the flow of tears. I never knew it could hurt this much I wish I never saw that, I wish he'd keep his secret sealed more tightly.

*Ring!*

"Ah sorry I have to get this, please rest here you really do look exhausted."

"Thank you…"

"No need to thank me I'll always help my little sister."

Hikaru's POV

Poor girl, Natsume didn't do it on purpose I know that for a fact besides he hasn't been doing a good job on keeping his flower safe…I never thought I'd see the day where Ema was being chased by multiple people specifically boys. I shrugged than answered the phone as the rings went on and on.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru!"

"Ah I was wondering when you were going to call."

"I tried the others…she's not at home is she with you?"

"Don't worry I'm giving your flower much attention; on another note I think you gave her enough water to keep a field growing."

"Stop with your metaphors! Is she okay? I'm on my way now."

"I don't think she wants to be seen right now more so by you, give her a day or two she'll get her emotions set; besides…I would like to find out what exactly happened?" The other end was silent till a heavy sigh made its way across.

"That lady from the animation department come onto me, I was skeptical at first…I shouldn't have let that happen I knew what she was known for."

"Ah that lady who was visiting the household; she seemed like trouble calling Ema a maid and such."

"She went to the house?!"

"Hmm hm, Ema answered the door even she could tell right away something was wrong but like normal she shrugged it off."

"Damn…that woman is going to get her just deserved; can you leave a message for me?"

"Why not come here and leave it for her?"

"What?"

"She's graduating in 3 weeks, you want to tell her something right?"

"…"

"Fine by me but the others will take this as an opportunity, don't let it happen."

"Keep her safe will you?"

"I will.'' The conversation ended with a depressed Natsume. Well that's not the exact punishment he should be given but what can you do? Looking in the living room Ema was passed out right on the couch. Ah…that girl doesn't want to show her emotions yet she gives into them so easily; I will never really get her…maybe that's why even I'm intrigued with her.

"I can't let you sleep on the couch…" Placing her small figure in my arms I went to the bedroom and laid her down. Hmm a novel on a unexpected romance, nah I have too many to create; I bet she'd be the perfect wife though…awe well the early bird gets the worm.

Natsume's POV

It's morning already…I can't take Hikaru's advice anymore I want to see her it's making my chest hurt! Sitting in my apartment I took out the tiny box I had stuffed away in my jeans. She'll never want to…but I can't let my idiot brothers have her! Pounding my fist against the wall I got up, heading to the door.

"Maybe she'd already back home…" I grabbed the duffle bag and headed out.

Just knock it's not like you have another option you have to tell her it was a mistake!

"Ah Natsume what are you doing here?"

"I take it Ema isn't here then?"

"No wasn't she staying over at your place?" Ukyo gave me a confused glance but then let me step in.

"What's he doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Futa." The rest of them came down to greet me besides Hikaru, Subaru, and Louis.

"So what brings you here?"

"Without Ema for one." Tsubaki had his arms behind his head leaning on the couch.

"A mix up happened between one of my employees and Ema saw." I told them what events took place last night and I was giving shocked, angry, and pissed looks.

"You bastard! Ema must be heartbroken, what the hell were you thinking! You knew that b*tch was like that and you still went along?!" Tsubaki grew angry as he stood up hands slammed on the table.

"I know I should've seen her motives…I came here to see if Ema had come back."

"So you could apologize? Even I know apologizing to a woman on this very subject is tricky."

"Kaname you're not helping, I just want to make things better so she knows what really happened."

"And when graduation is coming…wasn't she going to move in with you?"

"She said she was, well that thought is out the window." Azusa is right graduation is coming and I put this on her…Futa on the other hand finds this quite amusing. I sighed and Masaomi put his hand on my shoulder.

"No need to worry Ema's an understanding person."

"You live in a fantasy world Masaomi, even with this Ema won't easily forgive anybody would be suspicious of a story like this; it's quite obvious what that lady's motives were and he still went along."

"You know everything about woman don't you Kaname?"

"I am a host, it'd be a complete disaster if I didn't know about them." He's right…how am I going to tell her?

*Creak*

"I'm home...?"

Ema's POV

No…why is he here? Why didn't I leave late; no! I have to face him I can't let this get in the way of my life…

"Ema I need to-."

"No it's okay…you don't need to tell me anything I'm just fine."

"Ema…"

"Please don't concern yourself with me." I gave a fake smile. Oh no tears are welling up in my eyes it's getting too blurry to see. Before they came out I gave a small bow and quickly went to my room.

"She isn't fine…"

"I'm going to make her some tea you think of what you're going to say cause you only get one chance."

Ukyo brought me up some tea and talked to me for a while but not on the current situation…just normal. I feel a little better but I can't get this cloud to go away.

"Ema!"

"J-Juli?"

"What did that Wolf do?! I'll scratch his eyes out!" I let out a small laugh. It's refreshing seeing Juli's face…I wish I'd listened to him when he said not to go, but I don't listen to him much do I?

"Thanks Juli…but I'm sure he has a very good reason why." A wiped my eyes while Juli put a paw on my hand.

"Don't worry I'll protect you! Same with Louis!"

"With who?"

"N-Nevermind! I didn't say anything!" I nodded and sipped my tea when a knock made me jump spilling some tea on Juli. Who is it now?

"Ema can I come in…I need to talk to you please."

"N-Natsume…?"

**Sorry this took so long..Omg I didn't realize the days go by so fast DX I don't want summer to end! Oh well. Hoped you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Darker Night, Brighter Morning

** I am so so so sorry for how late this is! My parents were away for business for 7 months and I got to live with my grandma who has no computers no internet of wifi! I was stuck without anything, I am so sorry about all this I hope I'm not hated that much but I hope anyone else still reading this will enjoy! I do not own brother's conflict. **

Ema's POV

"N-Natsume?"

I sat on my bed with my back against the wall, frankly I didn't know how to make sense of Natsume coming in so suddenly. I don't want to see him right now; I can't handle any more tears falling from my eyes. It hurts…it hurts so much looking at him right now, my chest feels like it's going to cave in.

"Ema can I please talk with you?" Not able to even look up I saw a tiny little box in his hand. P-please don't tell me he's going to…?

"Y-You may…" I spoke very little in fear of breaking out into more tears which I didn't want him to see. Hearing my answer he sat on the edge of my bed as I gently hugged a pillow to my chest for every minute one tear would fall soaking into the pillow leaving no sign it was there.

"What happened last night it'd be stupid to say if it wasn't my fault, I knew what she was about and I was still oblivious to what she was trying to do." Every word he says is just making my heart sink deeper into my chest, I wish he wouldn't say anything right now…

"I shouldn't have let it happen, I understand if you hate me right now but I want you to know and I want this to stick to memory that I…I love you, I don't want to lose you to anyone! Especially one of my brothers…" Each word, still a dagger but I want to hate him I want to be able to yell at him and say he did something terrible and I won't ever forgive him but I just can't. I lifted my head up so that our eyes met yet it seemed he never took his eyes off of me.

"I-I know…I mean it's hard to resist someone like her, girls with beauty are always on guy's minds." I titled my head down but only for it to be brought back up with force as his hand held my chin bringing me closer, my heart racing now.

"Don't you dare say that. I never once thought that chic was beautiful she's just some kiss-ass who wants to be paid high but do little work." He brought his other hand to my waist making us closer than I could last remember. Why can't I pull away from him? I-I don't want to be vulnerable with him I want to stay strong…

"If you don't forgive me I'll have to make you." Ah I can feel my face heating up and tears falling down my cheeks, the look on his face is showing so much worry/guilt. Natsume brought my lips close to his as I tried to push him away with my hands but to no avail as he grabbed my wrist with his now free hands, forcefully snatching up my lips in a passionate kiss. I flinched but smoothed into the kiss seeing as I have no control over my own body right now, my mind is at a blank.

"I want you to have this…think on i-?" I wrapped my arms around his neck unable to pretend to be mad at him anymore, I still can't accept the fact he didn't notice that sooner but I also can't hate him no matter what he does. I love him but it hurts as well…why?

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but I forgive you yet I can't help but hold a pain in my heart that it happened…yet I can't come to hate you." He raised an eyebrow at me but it faded as he smiled.

"W-What are you smiling for?"

"I can't help it, when you look like that you're so cute."

"Y-You're not let off that easily!" My voice stammered and one last tear fell but Natsume's lips caught it before it fell even further.

"I know I'm not, but I'm happy if we start from the beginning?" He brought the tiny box he held in front of me, my eyes went wide.

"T-That's not starting from the beginning…" He again looked at me confused soon putting the box in my hands but keeping a hand of his on the top so that I didn't open it myself.

"I wanted to make sure people, more specifically my brothers, know you're already taken." He opened the box my body was tense as he did but I soon relaxed seeing that it wasn't a ring.

Natsume's POV

Her expression when she first saw the box confused me but I knew she thought it was going to be a ring. I wish it was but I'm glad I didn't or I would be flat out rejected after what I did. I opened the box feeling her body relax as she saw the gold chained necklace occupying the box.

"This is…"

"It's to show you're already taken, I understand completely if you don't want to wear it I get it." I held the necklace, she had the look of pure shock on her face but I didn't hesitate to put the necklace around her neck. Using one free hand I lifted her hair so I could hook the clasp together letting her now tasseled hair fall around her shoulders. Her delicate hands traced over the heart that was hanging from the gold chain.

"It's a locket?"

"Not really but you could say that." I couldn't help but smile at her shock as she opened the heart that held no pictures but only words.

"*Already Loved*? What's it supposed to mean…" Her big eyes looked up at me seemingly knowing what I meant but wanting to hear it from my own words.

"It means you're already loved by someone you don't need anyone else." She gave me a glare but it couldn't or more like wouldn't last since she smiled and held the heart to her chest.

"It's amazing…I know you didn't mean for what happened last night to happen but still not off the hook." I laughed but still I could see the sadness in her eyes which made her words seem only like empty sentences. I know she's trying so hard to forgive me and I know I don't deserve it what so ever, I was a fool and of course it sounds cliché like any other guy would say if they were caught in that predicament but I don't know what else to say at moments like these…why is it that she forgives me but her eyes say differently?

Normal POV

Natsume and Ema sat there in silence until they each needed to speak a word, leaving Ema to start. Her hair now not up in it's usual side pony was now cascading her shoulders like a river with curves, the locket around her neck symbolizing that she was never free to begin with that she was taken from the start.

"Natsume…I-I know this may be sudden but…" She trailed off knowing all too well that her question wasn't sudden but surprising to the guilty man sitting in front of her.

"I wanted to know if I'm still allowed to live with you when I graduate?" She spoke fast as she clasped her hands together feeling like he would reject her saying it was a little too early after everything that's happened so far.

"Ema…I-I was actually going to ask you that as well." Natsume couldn't stop the slight blush forming on his cheeks but his mind was elsewhere as he looked straight at Ema seeing her delicate frame and featured face made his mind go wild; Brushing a hand against her cheek he slowly leaned in, Ema not moving made it seem like she wanted it. Natsume was an inch away from her lips his own body growing hot; he wondered if he kissed her would he be able to stop himself?

"Ema…" His voice was low and yet so close to hers yet…

"OKAY, NATSUME TIME TO GO!"

"J-Juli!" The small squirrel jumped up and down mad at Ema for forgetting he was there. The ruckus in her room cause Ukyo and Tsubaki to come in worried that Natsume did something. Natsume leaned his head back seeing as the moment was completely ruined and nothing could bring it back.

"Natsume what did you do to Ema?!"

"Calm down Tsubaki it looks like the talked over it."

"No! I will not calm down my own twin brother broke Ema's heart! How could he!" Tsubaki bear hugged Ema who kept to herself trying to laugh everything off but as well try to pry Tsubaki off of her which only pissed Natsume off more.

"Sorry Natsume, will you be alright if you leave by yourself?" Ukyo spoke in a kind fake tone, not liking the fact at what his brother did either.

"A-a…y-yeah I'll leave then…Ema I will pick you up after school alright?" With that Natsume left without seeing Ema's answer at all, she just sat there dumbfounded not even realizing that Tsubaki was still bear hugging her complaining about his twin brother jerkiness.

~With the guys~

"Did Ema really forgive him?" Futa asked annoyed now seeing that his chance with her had been completely ruined.

"Not exactly his still not off the hook but Ema can't come to hate him at all, which I find is one of women's greatest loyalty factors!"

"Kaname you're such a womanizer."

"I can't help my own passion, Yusuke." Yusuke pouted. He liked the girl first after all.

"Does this mean he's won?" Wataru was starting to tear up although he didn't have a chance to begin with he still wanted to feel like he was part of the contest.

"No it doesn't, Masaomi cover Wataru's ears." Masaomi never liked when Kaname asked for this, he either spouted weird sex stuff of just talked about woman's appearances.

"She isn't married yet and she hasn't really gone that far with Natsume, besides stealing her heart from him and all the rest is bound to say who's the real winner right?"

"Kaname you're so weird…"

"Actually he's right Yusuke."

"Azusa what are you saying?!"

"I'm not talking about the *Gone all the Way* part I mean the heart, she's emotionally damaged it's the best time to take action."

"All of us take action?" Subaru finally interjected.

"Well huh…" Azusa didn't really think out what he was saying after all, though all the brothers were thinking the same thing.

"This is mean, taking advantage of Ema in her current state…"

"We are the worst siblings." Each one sighed in unison.


End file.
